


Play the Game

by writer_san2119



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_san2119/pseuds/writer_san2119
Summary: We were plunged into a game that caught us all off-guard. The once stable ground we were standing on were slowly being destroyed, and none of us knows if we have the strength to keep it from collapsing. It all started as a game... A game for him anyway, between me and him.
Kudos: 30





	1. Satoshi's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... This is my first time publishing in this site and I feel nervous. I hope this fanfic isn't very messy or confusing. Please forgive any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> To my Twin: Hey Rika-chan, this is it. I am really doing this. I know you've given me a list, and I plan to go through them just like I promised... I started with your favorite by the way. I still wish we could've gone together and watched ARASHI concerts this year like we planned... but things happened, life happened. I miss you Rika-chan... I really really do... It's so lonely to not have you here... i wish you're still here and that you can read this... I will never forget our memories. love ya sis...  
> (Rika-chan, 1992-2020) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ARASHI in any way.

Chapter 1

Breaking News: “The body of Hey Say Jump idol group Chinen Yuri was found dead at his apartment at around 9am this morning. The body was said to be found by group member Ryosuke Yamada. According to the latest report, it appears that the idol committed suicide by hanging due to depression. The Tokyo Police department will further investigate the case…”

“There goes another one.” I murmur shutting the television off. Too much sad news. 

“This Idol life isn’t exactly as glamorous as people imagines them to be… having murderers and rapists coming after you. Then the media will portray your murder as suicide just to avoid public scrutiny and panic.” My partner mocks, examining a case folder. 

“I honestly feel sorry for these victims. They’re young and working honest jobs hoping to get a better life, and by some weird twist of fate they end up dead without a fight.” I was met with silence with only the constant tapping of my hands on the computer keys as background noise. 

My name is Hijikata Rusho, an officer of Tokyo Police Department’s confidential cases investigation team. For the last six months, our team were stuck with investigating murders of famous idol group members in the entertainment industry. So far, my partner, Tetsunosuke Ryota and I are handling 4 cases involving males, 30 years old and below.

The silence was disturbed by my partner’s tired sigh. Working all night sure is no easy feat. “Still no lead huh?” 

I shake my head, no. 

He curses and says, “We’ve got a pretty good criminal here. I have to admit that. Four cases, and we still found no leads or evidence.” He yawns, then stretches. I hear soft popping sounds of joints being twisted to relieve tension. “Want some coffee?” 

“Sure. Hold the cream, and only one teaspoon of sugar.” I requested, seeing my partner move to our office’s make-shift kitchen. 

What he said was true though. Whoever is the criminal liable for the death of these 4 cases we have is definitely an expert. His work in the criminal world deserves praise. Even with autopsy, we found no trace to determine who this person could be, nor are there evidences to describe any possible motive for causing such ominous crimes. His methodology is clean, executing his actions in a perfect manner. Internally the autopsies screams murder cases, but the outward appearance of each victim presents suicide. And I know deep in my gut that our criminal is committing crime just for fun. 

I just hope we get to find something to work with before more victims come up. 

________________

Satoshi’s POV

“Alright, that’s a wrap! Good work everyone!” 

“Finally!!! We are done for the day!” Masaki rejoices placing an arm over my shoulder. “I’m soooo tiiireed!!!!” he exaggerates and comical laugh escapes me. 

Nino hurriedly joins us, taking large gulps of cold water from his bottle, “If you’re tired then I’m dying! Can you imagine that I did this right after an overnight filming? I only slept for 2 hours!” he complains, making me and Masaki look at him incredulously. We all know he stayed up all night gaming instead of resting, and the simple thought of that made me chuckle. 

“Oh-chan, are you mocking me?” Nino asks, hitting me lightly on the forehead. 

“Nino, we all know you slept for 2 hours because you spent 3 hours playing your PSP instead of actually sleeping.” comments Sho. 

Nino defends by explaining how difficult it was to defeat the boss in his current game, teasing Sho’s inability to comprehend such ‘intellectual’ strategies. Their discussion was cut short by the loud grumbling of my stomach. I Smile at them sheepishly making them pour out a hearty laugh. 

“Hey Matsujun! Oh-chan’s hungry! Hurry up!” Nino calls. 

Jun stands, a few feet away from us with some of the crew. He’s probably instructing them with something, judging by the way his eyes are moving with his fingers pointing from place to place. He hears Nino and glances, raising a finger, mouthing 1 minute. So, with a nod, we wait for Jun. 

“Did you reprimand the staff?” Sho curiously asks. 

“I wasn’t reprimanding them,” answers Jun. “I was reminding them of the things that still needs to be done at the venue for the launch.”

Ah yes, our upcoming album launch scheduled one month from now. We’ll have a charity concert for three days, a simple one, very different from the dome concerts we’ve conducted. Our goal this year is to leave a more intimate feel with our fans. Hence smaller venues designed to bring us closer to our audiences. 

“So, where are we having our very very late night dinner?” Jun asks, remembering the reason why we are still together at 11:30pm. 

Masaki snickers together with Nino and pointedly answers, “Ohno-kun should decide. He’s the one with the loudest grumbling stomach.” 

Chortling at their jab, I amusedly gave my reply of curry to which they agree, having predicted my answers to be a variety of ramen, curry or okonomiyaki. We were about to leave the premises when my manager called my name and I turn to approach her. 

“Ohno-san, the driver will pick you up at around 7am tomorrow,” She began explaining. “I’m sorry for the sudden change in your schedule, I know that you’re supposed to come at a later time, but you will be meeting your temporary manager. He will be the one to handle your schedules and activities for the next month, while I take my maternity leave. I’m truly sorry for this inconvenience.” 

I nodded in understanding taking note of my managers enlarged belly, knowing that her baby’s about to come out soon. Smiling at the thought of her being a mom, God knows she’ll be a great one, I earnestly say, “No problem.” Then bid her goodbye. “Take care Akiyama-san. I hope you’ll have a safe delivery.” 

___

At 7am the next morning I was up and ready to leave the house, and not five minutes later the anticipated knock arrived. Knowing that it’s the substitute manager, I open my door to welcome this new person. Standing before me is a middle-aged man, probably in his late 30s. He stands proudly, eyeing me from head to toe. Feeling uneasy under his stare, I bow to greet “Good Morning.” 

His gaze, however, was not deterred. I can feel the awkwardness of our situation, and I plan to diffuse it as soon as possible. “Um… Ano…” I babble, not knowing what to say to the stranger. Sensing my discomfort, the new manager smiled at my direction. A subtle hint of smugness in his smile that made me feel oddly anxious. 

“Let’s go.” He instructs, turning around to leave. 

It took a second for the instruction to register, but as soon as it did, I grabbed my duffle bag and left with him.

___

The drive to the Studio was eerily quiet. I take curious glances at the new manager who hasn’t said a word since we left my house. He looks professional, and very strict, wearing a perfectly ironed suit, with a cellphone in his right hand. He’s texting like there’s no tomorrow, as series of messages were being sent back to him. 

Probably my schedule and other work-related things. 

Noting how busy he is, I shift my gaze to the car’s window, allowing my thoughts to roam somewhere far. Not realizing I was slowly drifting into sleep. 

___

“Ohno-san.” the whisper of an unfamiliar voice, and soft caresses awakens me. Opening my eyes, I see the new manager with his hand on my cheek, a hand that’s cold and rough. There is a glint in his eyes that’s unusual and very discomforting. 

“Ohno-san, we’re here.” He says, removing his hand that lingered longer than necessary. I ignore the weird gesture to grab my things and exit the car. 

The new manager led me through a series of maze rooms, opening the door ‘ARASHI’ is meant to occupy. The room looks like our typical rehearsal space soundproof with lots of mirrors, 2 couches, a table, stacked up plastic chairs on the side and a refreshment stand. Spacious enough to dance on, and cool enough to keep practicing comfortably for hours. 

Entering the room, I drop my bag on the floor, ready to approach the welcoming couch. The door closes with a click, as my substitute manager walks inside. There’s a nagging feeling of discomfort at being alone with this stranger, and I feel a shiver run up my spine. But I shrug the unease away, thinking how I am generally not good with people anyway. 

“Hello Ohno-san, my Name is Hideyoshi Kenjiro.” he introduces himself. Offering a hand, and I gave mine for a courteous hand-shake. “I’ll say this frankly.” He begins, “I am overjoyed to be your temporary manager.” and continues, not letting go of my given hand. 

Weird

Looking at him, then at our hands, I gave it a light tug hoping he’ll take that as a sign to let go. But he didn’t. 

“You’re the quiet type aren’t you Ohno-san?” He asks. A strange question to ask in the first meeting. “I like that… hm… I really like that.” he mumbles. 

I think that statement wasn’t meant for me to hear, but I heard it anyway. I burrow my eyebrows at the awkward situation. 

“I took up this job knowing it will be you I will be handling.” He continues, his thumb moving to caress my wrist. “I have been waiting for quite some time for such an opportunity to happen, and I’m overwhelmed it’s finally here.” 

“Um, Hideyoshi-san,” I began, pulling my hand away forcefully. My throat feels dry as I swallow my anxiousness. “I’m also honored to have you as my… temporary manager.” I answer tactfully.

I see his face twitch in irritation at my sudden move, then without warning, he releases a boisterous laugh echoing through the empty rehearsal room. I stare at him, confused and incredibly creeped out. 

What the hell?... Did I just get a crazy manager? 

Getting over my confusion, I open my mouth to ask for the schedule hoping to find some normalcy in this strange meeting. But before I was able to utter a word, I felt the sting of a slap on my left cheek. Appalled at the action, I reach to touch the tender skin with wide eyes, immediately distancing myself from the man.

“I like this look on you.” He speaks, reaching out for my hand. Anticipating the action, I jump back hoping to avoid his reach, but his other hand grabs my other wrist throwing me off balance. I drop on one knee, wincing at the painful landing. With his hand on my wrist, he lifts me to a standing position then grabs my face with his free hand, forcing me to look at him. He tightens his hold on my face; my free hand reaches up prying him to let go. I was about to shout an angry retort when another slap was sent my way, another one, then another, a cry escapes me. The stinging from the slaps was hot on my skin, and tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. But I hold them in. I look at his eyes squarely, seeing madness and a deep form of craziness filled with sadism, lust and malice. 

Scratch being scared, I am now completely terrified! 

“Ah… I like what I’m seeing! Confusion and fear, such a beautiful sight!” He licks his upper lip at the statement, followed by a whisper that made me feel sick: “I enjoy your trembles... Satoshi.” 

Not one to give up without a fight, I kick him in his shin planning to runaway the moment he lets go. But he doesn’t. He hisses at the pain, but ignores my action. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this and now that I have you, I am definitely not letting go!” he screams at my face. “From this day on, you are mine, all mine! You’ll be my slave and my toy! And you will do all that I want without questions or resistance.” 

“No!” I answer defiantly, struggling from the tightness of his hold on my face. “What… do you want?”

He looks at his watch smacking his lips loudly, then with a sickening smile he whispers, “Everything.” 

My breath hitches at the answer, eyes growing wide at the revelation. 

“Get away from me you freak!!!” I thrash around with renewed force, wanting to run away from this madman. But he budges not. 

“Everything Satoshi! I want money, I want fame, I want favors, I want gifts, I want toys, I want you! All of you! So, I want to play this beautiful game with you.” He declares with a wink. “It’ll be a mind game. All you have to do is guess my moves, counter them and try to survive for one month.” He smirks. 

“You’re insane!” 

Soon as the words slips out of my mouth, I find myself gasping for air. His hands around my neck, squeezing tightly! My hand clutches over his, trying to pry them away. 

“I’m afraid, this is not a suggestion Satoshi. You have no choice but to play this with me! And you better play it well.” He finally let’s go, leaving me coughing and hacking, trying to get oxygen back into my lungs. “We have a month to enjoy this, so I say, do your best. If you make mistakes… let’s just say you’ll find out this afternoon. So be smart, and give it your all.” his statement is dripping with malice. 

“Let’s start the first round now.” He says excitedly. “Transfer 100,000 yen into my account, every day for my entire duration of stay, starting today. That will serve as my personal allowance. In case I need more, I’ll call or text you. Make sure no one knows about this okay Satoshi?” He ruffles my hair lovingly. “You don’t want to anger me.” he turns and leaves the room. 

My knees buckle the moment I hear the door close. I can’t breathe, my entire body trembles in anxiety, confusion and fear. My throat and face feel sore, my mind hazy and uncomprehending unable to process everything that just happened. Enveloping myself in my own arms, I suddenly felt extremely cold.


	2. Sho's POV

Chapter 2

Ah, a warm cup of coffee in the morning, very calming. I smile to myself taking a sip walking through the corridors to our rehearsal room, I read a few door signs until I see ARASHI’s name. Tucking in my newspaper, I reach out for the door knob to let myself in. 

“Good morning!” I greet enthusiastically, seeing Leader sitting at the couch. He gave no acknowledgement of hearing me nor sensing my presence. Quickly setting my things together with his stuff on the floor, I stride to sit beside him. 

“Ahem, Good Morning Leader!” 

Still nothing. 

“What’s with the silent treatment?” jokingly I ask. 

Satoshi remained silent; blankly staring into nothing. 

“Well you’re early today… Um, did you get to eat breakfast?” I keep on trying because this silence from Satoshi is starting to weird me out. Sure, Ohno Satoshi is a quiet man, but not getting even a morning greeting from him is strange. Unable to contain the awkwardness, I move to give his shoulder a light tap.

“Satoshi-kun! Oi! Are you sleeping with your eyes open again?” 

He flinches at the sudden contact fear flashing in his eyes, but it disappears in a flash. 

“Sho-kun…” he breaths, then greets: “Good morning.” Satoshi stands and stretches giving his limbs the morning pull we all need.

“Err… okay. Good morning.” Was my quick reply, perplexed at his reaction. Shaking the confusion away, I began the small talk. “Since you came earlier than necessary, did you try to learn the new choreography from the practice video they sent?” there is a hint of worry at my question. Simply imagining how much effort I’ll need to exert just to keep up with today’s rehearsals gives me anxiety. 

“Not yet. I’ll do that right now, before the others arrive.”

I chuckle at the typical response. He is a genius at dancing anyway. “Why’d you come early anyway if you’re just gonna extend your sleep here?” remembering the open-eyed sleeping Leader. 

“Ah, I have to meet my temporary manager. You know, Akiyama-san’s substitute.” He answers quickly, pulling out his earphones from the duffle bag.

“So, how was he? Your new manager. I heard he’s good at his job, but very strict.” 

I see Satoshi contemplate his answer, finally settling with a simple “He’s fine.” 

I nod in acceptance, seeing him plug the earphones and intently watching what I believe is the choreography demo. Reaching for my forgotten newspaper, I read in silence, while he dances out in the open space. 

_______  
“Left, left, left, then right. Finish it up with a smooth Pas de Bourree.” Our choreographer instructs, showing the exact movements we have to copy. After 3 rounds of that specific move, the choreographer gives a satisfactory grin, finally dismissing us for a break. 

“Thank God! Now we get to eat lunch!” I hear Nino say, collapsing on the dance floor. 

It’s a quarter past 2 in the afternoon, and I myself am starvingly exhausted. 

“Sho-kun!!! Treat us!” Nino teases me, but I snort at the jab, playing indignant at such an absurd statement. “Pay your own.” Is my quick retort. Nino murmured ‘stingy’ as a response causing the five of us to laugh at the amusing display. And then MatsuJun approaches Nino, with a tap on the leg he says, “Don’t lie there, the floor’s dirty.” making the kid whine. Nino will always be a Brat or a Kid to me. 

Stretching to cool down, Masaki was quick to ask what we want for lunch, and Jun smartly suggests ordering in considering the limited time we have. We agreed with ramen, a unanimous decision, because who doesn’t love ramen? And I for one, am excited to enjoy warm soup and noodles. 

Pulling a spare shirt from my bag, I pick up the Ramen take-out menu situated on the refreshment table. Yes, we have that here, those bunched-up flyers of take-out food from different restaurants in case anyone wants a quick meal. Scanning the menu once, I decided to have the Miso flavored ramen. Satoshi hovers over me for a glance, then recites his desired order as Jun lists them down in his phone. It is like an unspoken rule in our group that MatsuJun and Masaki are the ones in charge with food. The menu was passed to Nino and to the rest of the people inside the room who politely declined, saying they’ll be eating out. Lucky them. 

______

“Guys, I’m stepping out for a quick shower. Be back in 10 mins.” I announce, anticipating the relaxing feel of warm water and being clean.

“Wait! Sho-kun, I’m taking a shower too.” Satoshi jogs to me. I nod in acknowledgement, placing an arm across his shoulders not failing to notice the distinct bluish-purple bruise on his neck. 

“Leader… what’s this?” He freezes, hastily placing a hand to cover the bruise. 

“Satoshi?” I asked again, worry lacing my voice. Three pairs of eyes focused on us, waiting for Leader’s response.

“Ah, I was just careless this morning… I turned my head too fast, and hit the cupboard handle by accident…” 

Raising an eyebrow at his excuse, I frown in disapproval. He grins embarrassedly at me, so I smack his head lightly before saying, “Be more careful next-time old-man.” 

_______

“Package for Aiba-kun!” feeling refreshed and renewed, Satoshi & I walk into the room holding an unknown package.

Getting up from the couch, Masaki points at himself asking for assurance whether the package is really his and Satoshi nods in confirmation. Excitedly, Masaki takes the package while informing us that our lunch is on the table shaking carefully the beautifully wrapped box. 

“This came from whom?” he questions. 

“We don’t know,” I answered, slurping the long-awaited ramen. “we just found that by the door with your name on the card.” 

“Maybe it’s from a fan.” Nino quips, curious with the unknown box. “Open it!” He encourages. 

Crunching paper can be heard as Masaki rips open the wrapping revealing a black box. Masaki was about to open the box when his cellphone rang loudly throughout the room. 

“Hello. Mom?” 

“Uggh! What a suspense killer!” Nino groans in disappointment at the interruption. I see Masaki eye Nino warningly as the other points to the unopened box, pretending to open it himself.

“What? Mom. Calm down, I can’t understand you.” He reaches for Nino’s hand, restricting him from touching the box. “What’s with Shiro- Mom? Hey… are you crying?” worry apparent.

Jun and I exchanged confused glances. Turning to my left, I see Leader scrolling through his cellphone, half listening to Masaki’s conversation. 

“Hold on a sec mom- Nino, please stop!” Masaki hisses in annoyance, taking the box with him away from Nino. But because Nino is our resident Brat, he continues reaching for the box while Masaki tries hard to keep it from him. Unable to balance both his cellphone and the box, the box slips from his grasp spilling its contents on the floor. 

There before our eyes lay a clear Ziploc bag containing a freshly severed, bleeding dog’s head. Its eyes open, tongue shaded blue and sticking out. I hear a yelp from Masaki who drops his cellphone, hands covering his mouth in disbelief as Nino quickly jumps away from the package. Alarmed, Jun and I stands from the table rushing to where Nino & Masaki is. Then I see Leader take unsure steps towards the offending package, he kneels picking up a red collar from the floor. He checks the dog tag, hesitantly reading: “Shiro.”

Everything rolled fast after that. I hear Masaki fall on his knees wailing, while Jun tries to calm him down. Nino throws strings of curses asking where the package came from & who’s the bastard responsible for such a prank, as the staff arrives, confused. The staff tried to take charge of the situation, calling security for investigation and such. I look at our frozen Leader clutching the dog collar in his hand, his face unreadable. Then his eyes widen in realization, hands shaking while quickly scrolling through his phone silently reading a text message.

He looks at me with fearful eyes, then flees the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for the patience in reading this chapter. :)
> 
> To Rika-chan: Samuel got discharged today!!! He said he'll write you a thank you letter when he gets home. The kids are helping me with the stories by the way, I hope I can start posting the others. I miss you... Love ya.


	3. Satoshi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: If you hate violence please be warned... and thank you for your patience and for reading this fic. ^_^

Chapter 3

“Pick up, you asshole!” I scream at my cellphone, calling the man I know is responsible for this madness. 

“So you finally called.” that sickening voice answers. “did you like my present? Did Aiba-chan liked my present?” 

“You son of a- “

“Ah-ah-ah. If I were you, I will watch my tone.” a friendly advice, that turned dark quickly. As if a switch was flipped, and the friendliness was replaced with hostility. “Do you understand the game we are playing now Satoshi? So, when I tell you to do something, you better make sure to do it well. Believe me, I can do far worse than what I’ve done today.” 

My face is grim at what I’m hearing. “I already sent you the money.” I replied, through clenched teeth. “What else do you want?” 

“You sent only the first of what I asked.” He hisses.

Oh fuck! I had my cellphone on silent during the rehearsals, if he texted or called at that time, I would not have read or heard it.

“Don’t you dare drag my friends into this insanity. If you have something against me, do it to me!” I responded.

“Poor choice of words Satoshi… I thought I made it clear: DO NOT ANGER ME.” Irritation visible in his voice. “You have a beautiful sister and that yellow floral dress hanging inside her closet right now will surely fit her perfectly.” 

I curse at him loudly over the phone. How the hell does this bastard know about that dress? I gave that to my sister as her birthday gift a few years ago. Heaven knows she’s only worn that twice, afraid she’ll ‘overuse’ the dress. My head swims in anger at the thought of this madman, this monster, stalking my sister or worse, being inside her house. 

“Leave my family out of this bastard!!! Why are you even doing this?!” 

“You arguing with me like this is making me FURIOUS!” a booming voice erupted throughout the empty room and I see him come out from the shadows. He throws his cellphone at me in anger, landing broken at my feet. “Let me get this straight,” he marches, grabbing my shirt. Bringing me close to his face. “This. Is. All. Your. Fault! I texted you to call me two hours ago, but you did not! Do you think I was joking when I said you have to do everything I say? You better get your shit ready or the next time you make a mistake, you will not find a dog’s head in a box but your family’s! I already told you, DO NOT ANGER ME!” He shoves me to the wall.

With how loud he’s screaming, one would think people outside should’ve heard us by now. Well, unfortunately for me, rooms inside this building are all sound proof, lucky for this monster though. 

My fists are tightly closed, as I force myself to stop the tremors from coming. I know the easy way out is to give up and give in, but still I try to fight, because who wouldn’t? This situation is ludicrous! It’s madness! And I cannot just grovel and obey, for my sanity’s sake and everyone else’s. So making a stand, and trying hard to keep my knees from shaking, I meet his eyes, “Leave us alone you motherfu-“ 

His punch lands hard on my stomach. He let’s go of me and I crumple on the floor, moaning in pain.

“You will know fear.” In a serious tone he says, kicking me at the back. “You will understand that you cannot fight.” He kneels and punches me again in the stomach.

It’s funny to think, that even in this situation this monster is smart enough to understand that any visible bruises will cause people to ask questions, that is why he intentionally aims his attacks from my neck down. 

“and you will know that you are mine.” Another punch, this time hitting my chest, knocking the wind out of me. He fisted my hair, lifting me from the floor. A sharp cry escapes me. “Do you understand?” 

Helpless and aching, I nod in agreement. He gives my right cheek a soft peck then drops me on the ground like a broken toy. 

“Oh, the reason I called, is because I need more cash.” He explains, with words full of malice. “Transfer 500,000 yen to my account immediately. I know your filthy rich, so that won’t be a problem.” He says, picking up his discarded phone, walking for the door. “Also, I fired your driver. I’ll be the one picking you up and driving you around starting tonight.” He informs me, crackling a humorous laugh as he leaves. 

___

The silence was deafening, I can hear my own breathing, wheezing from time to time. I feel my heart beat, thumping loudly and fast, I feel my body shake, trembling in fear and pain. And at last, I feel the tears teasing to fall. I curl into a ball, letting out a silent sob of despair slowly digesting all that is happening. Just yesterday my life was normal, I was my own person, free and safe. Now, I feel like a prisoner, trapped in a nightmare that had just began, created by a man I just met hours ago. And I can’t find an escape route. If I report him, who knows what he’ll do. Maybe he will murder my family. If I don’t report him, then it’s back to me being trapped.

Time seems to stretch longer than usual as my mind copes with my current situation. Sadly, my musings were interrupted by my cellphone ringing loudly. 

Guess it’s still working. Recalling to have dropped it, when the Madman grabbed my shirt. I ignore the first few rings, too pained to move a muscle. But then I remembered that my actions now have consequences, hideous consequences. Ignoring my aching body, I force myself to stand on wobbly legs. I pick up the phone to answer the call. 

“Oh-chan! Where are you?” Nino’s worried voice passes through the receiver. 

“… Just somewhere in the building.” I flinch at the hoarseness of my throat. “What’s wrong?” I ask, taking careful steps towards the door, hoping to gain stability along the way, wincing at how my abdominal muscles pull with every breath and step. I hope he didn’t damage anything internally.

“The rehearsal was cancelled because of the incident with… the package.” He says, sorrowfully. 

Releasing a sigh, I close my eyes guiltily. This is all your fault… I remember his specific words.

“Oh-chan? Are you okay?” 

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine. Worried about Masaki. Where are you guys now?”

“In the room beside the previous one. We’re just waiting for our managers to take us home.”

I cringe at the word manager, shuddering at the memory of what happened just a few minutes earlier. But what can I do? I swallow my fear in desperation, forcing my thoughts to focus on my family and bandmates who are essential to me. Yeah, this is a game with no escape, I need to survive for 1 month.

“Okay Nino, be there soon.” I reply steadily.


	4. Nino & Satoshi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or confusing statements. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing. Also, I don't know how to italicize words here, so I placed this >< in sentences that are meant to be italicized, or meant to be thoughts...  
> To Rika-chan: Shiela showed me a letter she wrote for you. I almost cried at how special it was, I will treasure that letter forever... we miss you Rika... Love ya sis.

Chapter 4

Nino’s POV

“Did you get him?” MatsuJun asks. 

“Yeah. He’s coming.” taking a seat beside Masaki, I place a supportive hand on his shoulder that he accepts by slipping out a small smile. Knowing how attached Masaki was to his dog, I can only imagine how traumatic it must be to see your beloved pet of 9 years in that state. Heck the dog isn’t my pet and yet I was pretty traumatized at seeing the severed head.

After the staff took control of the situation, fully disposing the horrible package, Sho-kun went with the security team to give an account of what transpired. Jun and I were left with Masaki hoping to comfort the grieving man. Thank God his mom did not drop the call, she heard the entire incident and helped out by talking soothing words to her depressed son. Maybe it’s all pretense, but Masaki now is no longer crying. I’m hoping he’ll slowly accept the untimely death of his beloved pet. 

Taking my DS console and starting up a new game, I try to settle down my own disturbed mind. There are so many questions that needs answers like: where did the package came from, why was that kind of horrendous act committed and of course, who could’ve done such a thing. My mind can’t help but ask these things. Thankfully, my thoughts were disturbed by the music from my console and a knock on the door.

“Um, excuse me.” Says a timid man in the doorway. “I’m Hideyoshi Kenjiro, the temporary manager of Ohno-san.” He introduces, bowing politely. 

“Leader will be here soon. We think he left for the toilet.” MatsuJun informs the new comer.

“Ah, no, it’s okay. I came here to bring this for Aiba-san.” He hands over a paper bag containing a stuffed bear. “I just want to extend my sympathy for what happened earlier. It was really scary.” Hideyoshi consoles.

Masaki’s eyes watered at the sight of the stuffed bear that has the same fur color as Shiro. 

“I chose a bear instead of a dog, to prevent triggering unwanted memories.” The manager gently explained, a smile gracing his features.

Warmed at the kind gesture, Masaki verbally thanked the man, while accepting his meaningful gift. He also invited the manager to come in while waiting for Leader. 

“You’ll be staying with us for a month, right?” MatsuJun asks, grateful at the manager’s thoughtfulness. 

“Yes.” He answers. “I hope we can all get along. This is such an unexpected first day.” 

“It sure is.” I join the conversation. “Who would’ve thought that your first day on the job will be action-filled.” We ended up laughing at the description, and to my hearts joy, Masaki laughed along with us. 

“So, what’ll you name him?” Hideyoshi asked looking at the stuffed toy.

But before an answer could be given, Satoshi barges into the room, stopping halfway at the sight of his manager.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” he sharply snaps.

“Whoa, relax Oh-chan. He just came to bring a gift for Aiba-kun!” I answered, pointing at the stuffed bear Masaki’s proudly showing. He looks at Leader and says, “I’m really grateful. I will miss Shiro, but I’ll try to remember him with a light heart through this stuffed bear.”

Hideyoshi smiled warmly at Masaki’s words, appreciating the gratitude. 

“You have a kind Manager Leader.” MatsuJun approves, giving a thumbs up. I watch Satoshi bite his lips, tensing at the conversation. He looks at his temporary manager warily, searching for something I can’t comprehend. 

“Loosen up Oh-chan! Hideyoshi-san’s great!” I commented, hoping to diffuse the building tension. Similar to what we always do, I bump his shoulder encouragingly but he winces at my sudden action, reflexively grabbing his side.

“Oh-chan?” 

“It’s nothing Nino.” He replies, slowly exhaling. 

Satoshi’s manager chuckled at our exchange saying that I may have been stronger than I look, noting my skinny features. I snicker at the remark not failing to jokingly comment how Leader’s just old and frail. Sending a chorused laughter throughout the room. 

But Leader isn’t laughing, there’s a disturbed look on his face, and for a while I was worried if I have offended the man. But the thought was quickly dismissed by the presence of Sakurai Sho. 

“Oh good you’re all here.” Sho-kun says coming in. “We got the rest of the day and tomorrow off.” 

“Really!? Cool!” 

“No Nino. Not cool. This means we will have to reschedule all of our activities, adjust the rehearsal schedules, and cope up with the delays.” Sho clarifies, groaning at the work we’ll have to adjust. Rescheduling isn’t exactly taxing, but for someone with a full schedule like Sho, I can only imagine the horror to his manager in making everything fit. 

Feeling responsible at the turn of events, Masaki softly apologizes. Sho immediately rejects the apology, insisting that none of these are his fault. Jun and I assures Masaki of the same, while nudging Satoshi to say something, noticing that he hasn’t said a word to Masaki since arriving. 

Oh-chan seems awfully uneasy and it’s making me uncomfortable. He may be silent, but Satoshi is also a voice of reason in our group. The most sensitive one to our emotions, the quickest to appease our insecurities and care for our well-being. I hear his shaky breathing, as he approached Masaki with care. He hugs him tightly and says with conviction, “It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.” 

I smile at the moving action, not knowing the true meaning behind those simple words. Masaki returns the hug with the same intensity, finding assurance in Leader. 

“Since we’re free now, you can call in your managers or drivers in case you guys want to go home.” Sho-chan explains.

“Yeah, I’ll do that now. I think I’d like to go home, home to my family today. So that we can say goodbye to Shiro properly. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Masaki informs us and we nod in understanding. Making a quick call to his manager, Masaki packs up, and thanks Hideyoshi for the new stuffed bear that is now named Hikari. He waves us goodbye then leaves.

“Hideyoshi-san?” Sho questions. 

“Ah, yes. I’m Hideyoshi Kenjiro, Ohno-san’s temporary manager.” He bows to end the introduction. “I came here to bring Aiba-san a present. He looked very devastated with the loss of his dog. I just had to help. And also, I’m here to pick you up Ohno-san.” He explains looking at Oh-chan. “You’ll need to sign the advertisement and drama contracts today before I send you home. I know you want to rest after all that happened today…” 

Satoshi’s manager dragged his words and I observed Oh-chan shift uncomfortably, hands clenching and unclenching. There is a note of scornfulness in Hideyoshi’s statement, but my brain wasn’t able register the intention, because of his kind act to care for Masaki. 

“But work comes first ne? It’s a good thing you’ll have the day off tomorrow.” Hideyoshi finishes, looking straight at Leader.

Oh-chan gave no immediate response allowing seconds to pass. Finally, bowing his head as if defeated, Leader stiffly picks up his things and quietly leaves. 

“See you boys.” The manager waves us goodbye, following Leader. 

A sigh escapes Sho-kun, fatigue evident in his face. “Well, that was weird.” 

MatsuJun & I looked at him in confusion.

“Leader & Hideyoshi-san. Didn’t you feel the sudden ‘heavy’ atmosphere when they interacted? Satoshi-kun was being all nervous and stiff.”

“Well, he is new. And a lot has been going on today. Plus, he doesn’t get to go home yet, maybe that pissed him off.” Jun offered. 

Sho shrugs at Jun’s explanation, not wanting to think deeper. “Well, I never thought today will end like this.” He admits. 

“Us too.” MatsuJun agrees, lying on the couch, spent. “I hope Masaki settles down and comes back better.”

“I’m sure he will. With his family around, he’ll be fine.” Sho assures Jun, who nodded at his words. 

____

Satoshi’s POV

>Pain< The first thing that greeted me when I opened my eyes. Slowly, I survey my surroundings trying hard to get an organized mind. 

>I don’t remember coming home.<

I dig deeper hoping to find the latest memory I can muster before waking up.

>I remember exiting the building, coming into the parking space and getting into my car. I was handed a bottle of water and a few pain medications by-<

My thoughts freeze at the realization of having an insane, violent, and egotistical temporary manager. Pushing myself up to a sitting position, I bite down a cry at how painful and stiff my body is.

>Stupid Monster making me drink pain medications that doesn’t even work!<

Still feeling the ache of being a human punching bag at every small movement. Maybe… the medication was more of a sleeping pill. I groan at my developing headache. 

>Great… painful body, painful head. What’s next?<

Wincing at Every small movement that sends burning pain from my torso upwards and knowing the need to check the extent of my injuries, I steady myself to walk for the bathroom, removing every piece of clothing on my body as slowly and gently as possible with one thing in mind:

>I need a warm shower.<

The simple act of stripping made me wince and gasp in pain, but I endured. I look at my damaged body on the mirror, inspecting the black, purple and blue bruises on my abdomen that spreads upwards to my chest and stops inches beneath my collar bone. Gingerly my hands touch the discolored skin, flinching at its tenderness. I turn around to inspect my back and sees the same patches of discoloration here and there. Then I noticed the bruising on my neck, a hand-shaped one. 

>Great, how the heck am I gonna hide that one?<

Sighing, I walk under the shower, reveling at the warm water droplets that enveloped me. The shower was very comforting, it eased the tension in my body, somehow giving temporary relief to pain. I stayed in there longer than necessary, leaving only at the sound of my grumbling stomach. 

Taking a towel to dry myself, I enter my bedroom to change into comfortable clothes. I was about to wear a loose T-shirt when a hand suddenly snatches my wrist, twisting me around. I released a sharp yelp, meeting the perpetrator face to face. 

“You’re really beautiful…” 

My nightmare, had began.


	5. Jun's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: sentences in these >< brackets are meant as inner thoughts or musings. I'm sorry. I don't know how to italicize words here. Thank you for your patience and for reading.

MatsuJun’s POV

Chapter 5

After the off days from the dog incident, we are now back to rehearsing. And to be honest, I’m relieved to be busy and greatly occupied again. We received the report from the security team stating that no lead was found on who decapitated Masaki’s dog or where the package came from. Sadly, because of this, we cannot give Shiro the justice he deserves. No lead means rendered not serious. The incident was crossed away as nothing but a simple prank. In the end, everyone resigned into thinking that Shiro’s just a pet, replaceable and expendable, thus putting an end to the investigation.

So here I am today, standing inside our rehearsal room, a different one from the first, preparing to relearn the steps to our new dance. 

“Ne, Nino, did you get some practice on our time off?” I asked, watching the man count his steps in front of the rehearsal mirror.

He shrugged at me, and I knew at that moment, he wasted time on nothing but video games. 

>Typical Ninomiya.<

We have a full week ahead of us, interviews, photo-shoots, recordings, rehearsals, meetings, the usual idol things and individual endeavors. Not to mention the new album launch scheduled in a month. And with concert dates being decided, I can happily conclude that we are very very very busy, making every second of the day count. 

“Hi guys!” The familiar sweet voice of Masaki resounded into the room, making everyone smile at the return of our cheerful friend. 

I thank God that he looks so much better now. I don’t think I want to handle another day consoling a depressed Masaki. It just doesn’t suit him! Even in his most serious form, Masaki is our group’s ball of sunshine. That is why I am pleased to see relief in the faces of Nino and Sho, at the sight of a happy Masaki. 

“Hey Welcome back!” I greet enthusiastically, asking further if things have settled down on his side.

“I’m fine now.” He answers with an air of acceptance. “We had a mini funeral for Shiro and I found my peace. Settling that I can’t do anything about it anymore. I guess there really are just some evil people around.”

Sho stands beside Masaki, a comforting hand on his shoulder, “We are truly sorry for your loss. But we’re glad to see that you’re doing better.” 

“Masaki!” Nino runs to embrace the man. “I’m so happy you’re okay now.” 

“Me too.” Was the man’s reply, offering Nino a fist bump who gladly takes it. Noticing that there are only four of us currently present, aside from the crew who gave Masaki loving smiles, he asks for our missing Leader. 

“Leader’s still not here?” 

“You know him. He’s probably on his way.” And that simple explanation from Sho sends us all laughing. 

___

It’s a quarter to ten but still no Satoshi. 

“Guys, I think we should just begin.” our dance choreographer suggests, pointing at the clock. “We have much to do.” He explains. 

“He’s rarely this late…” Nino mutters, eyebrows scrunching in thoughtfulness. 

“Did he answer?” I impatiently ask, looking at Sho who’s on his phone calling our missing Leader. Disappointedly, he shakes his head, mouthing ‘no’.

Furrowing my brows and massaging my temple, I feel stress starting to bloom inside causing me to scowl at this form of unprofessionalism. I don’t mind being late, it happens to everyone, but to be late without informing the people concerned is simply inconsiderate and unacceptable. 

“Maybe Leader overslept.” Masaki speculates. “You guys know him; he sleeps like a log.” He Giggles at his own observation giving way for Nino to snort. I sent the two an unamused glare for their childish acts. 

Masaki gathers his composure, placing an arm around me to console the bubbling annoyance. “Relax Jun-kun. We all just got back. And once again I’m sorry for being the cause of the delays, but let go for now. Oh-chan will show up soon, then you can give him this speech you’re forming in your head.” 

Sho smiles in agreement at Masaki’s words. 

I smack the man lightly on the head for his self-imposition of mistakes and implications on my personal musings. “One, stop saying it’s your fault. We already cleared that up. Two, I will gladly give Leader an earful for being late. This is very unprofessional!” I exaggerated my intonation, smiling at the fading distress in my emotions. 

“Let’s start then!” Sho-kun announces finally deciding to stop wasting time and just force Leader to catch-up with whatever choreography we’ll cover without him. It’s Leader anyway, it’s not like dancing will give him a hard time. 

____

Two hours passed and our missing Leader has finally arrived. 

“Let’s take five.” Our choreographer gives out, seeing Satoshi carefully entering our rehearsal room. “Ohno-san, I’ll take this up with you later during the long break.” 

With a curt nod of acknowledgement, Ohno-kun quickly drops his things beside ours. 

“Leader! Why were you so late?” I immediately questioned the man.

Without looking at us, he bows and softly apologizes. Mumbling ‘I’m sorry for being late.’

“That’s it? Do you understand how irresponsible your action was?” I began. Guess I wasn’t able to simmer down my irritation earlier, well at least my voice is still level. “Ohno-san, 2 hours of being late is no joke! You did not answer our calls or replied to our messages. We were waiting! We wasted time waiting for you, and we have a full schedule today, every second counts! Yet you still chose to be late!” well, there I go… so much for being level headed. 

Satoshi accepted every reprimand that came out of my mouth in silence, head hung low as he repeated his apology. I was about to start another bout of lecture when Nino intervened.

“Oh-chan, are you okay?” Breaking my anger streak, I take a serious look at Leader noticing his tired and bloodshot eyes, unruly hair, and fully clothed appearance. Well for a dance rehearsal, a pull-over hoodie and sweat pants can surely warm you up. Out of all of us, who had the break, he definitely does not look rested. 

>What the hell?<

“What happened to you?” my anger dissipates, concern taking over. He shakes his head, muttering, ‘nothing.’ Leader straightens his stance and walks to Masaki.

“I see you’re okay now.” He speaks in his calm voice, pressing a hand on Masaki’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I am. Thank you Leader,” Masaki expresses giving a bright smile followed by a warning to not be late again or I’ll explode like some kind of a heated volcano. 

I wasn’t amused at the analogy but it made Satoshi smile. However, the presence of a forlorn look in his eyes isn’t exactly comforting. Leader then began a sincere apology with a promise to not be late again, leaving me with no room but to relent. I can never really get mad at this guy for too long. 

“I’ll hold you up on that promise Ohno-kun.” 

____

My muscles are tight and burning making me hyperaware of the uncomfortable strain I am placing on them. Emptying my mind, I tried to focus on the vocal count of our choreographer, willing my body to make the necessary movements. >A leg forward here, an upward motion there, and a quick turn.< My mind memorizes, hoping to erase the aching protest of my body. We’ve been dancing for five hours straight, forgoing lunch break to keep up with lost time. 

Heavy breathing can be heard within our group coinciding with the upbeat song of our dance. We jump forward for the last 16 counts of the music and then walks to take the much awaited ARASHI pose. 

“We’re done! Good job guys!” our choreographer proudly congratulates us, and we all exhale in relief. “Take lots of fluid boys! We can’t have you dehydrated; I’ll see you next week.” A quick reminder and a thumbs up, then the choreographer exits the room.

“How many hours till the photo-shoot?” Masaki asks, breathlessly sprawled on the rehearsal floor. 

“Not sure, an hour and a half?” Sho estimates, handing water bottles for everyone. The remaining staff and crew inside the room starts waving goodbye, as some pointed up. An action to remind us that the photo-shoot will be held upstairs. At the 12th floor to be exact, inside one of the biggest and high-ceilinged empty spaces we have in the building. One by one, they left leaving the five of us in the room. 

“Move a bit.” Satoshi requested, pushing Nino further up to the couch’s edge. He lies face down on it, mumbling something only Nino can hear, making the Brat giggle. 

Such a normal day in our rehearsal room, and its unnerving to think that just a day before, something unusual happened. Well I’m glad that’s done and over with. If that act was really just a prank, then it was a terrible joke to make. I take a seat at the couch opposite Nino’s and Leader’s, who Like two peas in a pod are inseparable. Even with two couches in a room, they will squish themselves in one, always choosing to be close with each other. A minute or two passed, and we hear the soft snoring of Leader.

“He’s asleep already?” I asked, astonished at our old man’s ability to sleep. Sometimes I envy his sleeping talent, hating the fact that it takes me a while to fall asleep. 

“MatsuJun, you should not be surprised anymore.” Sho amusedly answered, “Leader can sleep anytime, anywhere, in any position.” He concludes, flipping the pages of his newspaper. 

There is something laughable at how ordinary our quirks are behind the spotlights. And it's comforting to know how ordinary and simple we really are. Feeling content at our room’s familiar silence, I opted to take a quick nap, shutting my eyes to rest. >One and a half hour to the photo shoot, might as well make the most out of it.<

I was almost stepping foot into dreamland, when a panicked yelp got me shooting up from the couch. Turning my head to find the source, I see Nino’s eyes widen in surprise and confusion because Leader’s huddling tightly on the floor, quivering.

“What did you do?!” Sho alarmingly asks, approaching us hurriedly together with Masaki. 

“Nothing!” Nino defends, “I simply pushed him a little to free some space on the couch so I can lie down as well!”

“Was your push too strong?” I questioned, gently approaching Ohno-kun. “Hey, Leader?”

His eyes were shut tight, and he was murmuring something I can’t understand. “Leader… look at me…” I coax, uncertain on what to do. 

“I swear I didn’t hurt him!” panic rising in Nino’s tone. 

“Satoshi… calm down.” Sho joins me, placing a hand on Leader’s shoulder. He flinches at the contact. >That’s strange.< Ohno never flinches when touched. Case and point, when Nino touches his butt. But this situation itself is baffling enough.

“Come’on Satoshi, look at me… please look at us.” Sho continues, a hint of desperation in his tone. Something in Sho’s statement must’ve triggered Leader, because he finally lifts his head, slowly uncurling himself staring at Sho in concentration. Finally, recognition takes over as Leader passes a hand on his face, catching his uneven breathing. 

“I.. I’m okay…” he shakily says, slowly gaining composure. 

“I’m sorry Oh-chan!” Nino cuts in, carefully approaching the old man for a hug. “I didn’t mean to startle you or scare you. I’m sorry!” a soft whimper escaped Leader.

Eyeing the man carefully I can’t help myself but ask, “Hey, are you hurt?” 

“No. I’m okay Jun-kun.” He answers. “Don’t worry about it Nino. I was just… surprised. I was deeply asleep and was having a bad dream.” the man explains, rubbing Nino’s back comfortingly. 

Sho, Masaki & I breathe a sigh of relief. Disturbed at what happened, because Leader had never shown that kind of reaction for all the years we’ve known him, but hey, there’s a first for everything right? And maybe his bad dream was really terrible. Well, that was some dream to formulate at such a short amount of time.

“We’re okay guys.” He assures, gently standing from their position on the floor. “So, how long was I out? Um, asleep I mean.” 

“Old man, you’ve only been asleep for only 15 minutes.” Nino supplies, not letting go of Satoshi. 

“What? I need to sleep again. I want to sleep for an hour.” He grumbles, making the four of us laugh at his expense. Leave it to Ohno to lighten up a heavy mood in one sentence. 

“Hi boys!” From the door peers Satoshi’s temporary manager. “Sounds like you’re having fun!”

“Hideyoshi-san!” Masaki welcomes, “come in!”

Satoshi suddenly went rigid at the face of his manager. His smile gone and forgotten, replaced with tight lips shut into a straight line. And his eyes focused on the floor like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. 

Hideyoshi-san shakes his head at the invitation, “Can’t stay long Aiba-san, but I’m pleased to see you smiling. I just passed by to get Ohno-san.” He explains. 

Satoshi raises his head, dislike evident in his face. He lets go of Nino’s arm hesitantly. Slowly and wordlessly, Leader gathered his things. The warm feeling in the room is suddenly gone, in its place a cold and depressing aura. We watched the interaction in silence, unable to comment at the heaviness that’s settling in between Leader & his manager. Something feels uneasy, but it’s hard to explain what. 

“Hurry please.” His manager insists, holding the door open. A minute passed, and Satoshi exits together with his manager. 

And the air lightens again. 

“I think… Satoshi-kun is uncomfortable with Hideyoshi-san.” Masaki comments. 

Nino nods in affirmation rubbing the warm spot where Ohno-kun’s arm had been, “Yeah, we’ve noticed. Do you think, he’s scared of him?” 

We look at Nino with uncertainty. 

“That’s highly unlikely. He’s Satoshi’s manager, they can be scary at the beginning, but they’re chosen to practically take care of us. They’ll even spoil us, because it’s their job.” Sho explains. 

“I just- it’s strange. Oh-chan’s hands were trembling, I hear him murmuring ‘inhale-exhale’ before going with Hideyoshi-san. And when he squeezed my hand, it’s as if he’s saying that he really doesn’t want to go with Hideyoshi-san.”

“Well, the guy is new. He’d been with Akiyama-san for five years, having a new manager, even just a temporary one will require much adjustments.” I try to offer reassurance to myself at most.

“We’re up guys! The make-up artists are there. Dressing room 3, 12th floor.” Sho announces, reading the message from his phone, dismissing our conversation.


	6. Satoshi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: This chapter contains sensitive things like violence and molestation. If you are easily triggered, please take heed.

Satoshi’s POV

Chapter 6

“I miss you…” he drawls, resting his lips on my neck, breathing slowly, as if inhaling me piece by piece. My hands are behind me, made immobile by his neck tie, tied securely around it.

He picked me up from our rehearsal room, to bring me into this secluded storage space, and just like what I had to endure during our time off, I allow this monster to molest me. I’m thanking the heavens all he’s done so far is instill fear, and discomfort by touching me sensually, but nothing deeper… yet. No. he hasn’t gone that far yet, and I pray that he never will cause if that happens, I will totally be broken and I don’t know if I can fix myself after that. 

His free hands roam my body. Over and under the clothes I’m wearing, touching, caressing, pinching, sending a dirty feeling into the pit of my stomach. I want to run away and shove him to the nearest wall, but I can’t. Not when he’s got my family and my friends under surveillance. How do I know? 

The first night he’s done this…

//// Flashback ////

After taking a shower and drying myself with a towel, I entered my room to change into some comfortable clothes. I was about to wear a loose shirt when a hand snatched my wrist, twisting me around. I released a sharp yelp, meeting the perpetrator face to face. 

“You’re really beautiful…” he purrs, licking the shell of my left ear. I shiver at the action quickly shoving him away, prying my hands from his tight grip. 

“Stay away from me!” 

He throws my lamp shade at the floor, then jumps and tackles me. Fighting like a madman, I kicked and twisted around, trying to get away from this Monster. But damn! This old geezer is stronger than he looks! I ended up with my back on the floor and him straddling me. I continue to squirm under him, not wanting to give up. He slaps me hard, and pulls my hair, making me cry out in pain. Then in one quick motion, he flips me over, placing me on my stomach and him sitting on my back. He grabs his phone, a new one I believe, from his pocket, dials some numbers, making a call. Placing the phone on the floor beside my face in speaker mode, I hear the most familiar voice I have ever known. 

“Hello.”

That voice, so familiar, so warm and inviting, that hearing it at this moment, under this circumstance almost made me cry in distress. I grunted, as the Monster lets go of my hair to clamp his hand on my face, muffling any sounds I might make.

“Hello.” The voice repeats.

“Ah, good evening Ohno-kaasan!” The monster speaks, fake enthusiasm in his voice. “I just want to check if everything around the house is okay now?”

“Oh hello Hideyoshi-san! Yes, everything is fine, thank you for your help earlier in fixing our sink. I’m so glad Satoshi’s got such a kind and caring manager like you. You even went out of your way to bring us these delicious Daifuku and update us on how our boy’s been doing. I’m grateful for your kindness.”

“No worries ma’am! in case you need more help, don’t hesitate to call me, I’ll help in every way I can. I’ll come visit on Friday to check the sink again and make sure nothing is left leaking.” 

“Sure! That’ll be lovely.”

“Goodnight Ohno-kaasan!”

“Goodnight Hideyoshi-san! And say hello to my Satoshi for me.” 

“Will do!” 

The call ended, leaving me panting hard in rage and desperation. I began to spurt unintelligible words from under his muffling hands. 

He removed his hand from my face as I assault him with curses after curses, ordering him to leave my family alone. Annoyed at my obstinance, he bashes my head on the carpet floor making me see stars in pain and shock.

He dials another number, and for that time it wasn’t my family member who answered, it was Nino’s mom. Just like with the previous phone call, he revealed that he’d been visiting and that he is set to visit again. 

When that last call ended, he raises my head using my hair, drawing me close to his face. “Do you get it now Satoshi? I. AM. IN. CONTROL. And you will not stop me from getting what I want.” He hisses. “Now cooperate, for this will be the last time I will tolerate your insubordination. The last time I will be forgiving and lenient.” He tightens his grip on my hair and I bite of a scream. “Do you understand?” He asks, whispering in my ear. I gave a pained nod and stopped my squirming as a sign of resignation. Well what choice do I have.

“There, that’s more like it.” he drawls, letting go of my hair and kissing my temple. Squeezing my eyes shut, I feel his two hands explore my body. He started with light, delicate touches, but I feel each one burns my skin. Then the touches became more prominent, probing, groping, feeling. My breathing became heavier as my mind fights the uninvited sensations. And quicker than I can process, the touching progressed to licking, kissing, laying chapped lips everywhere. I feel warm tears threatening to fall, but I held them in. Not wanting to give this man the pleasure of seeing my suffering. He nips and bites, leaving unwanted marks. I clamped my mouth shut, biting my cheeks to hold in a sob, forcing my mind to go blank, hoping to erase this wretched moment. 

I was so focused on myself that I did not notice his accelerating breaths. Soon he was no longer on me, but beside me, on his back making lewd noises, as he pumps himself to orgasm with one hand, while the other brushes my nape. He screams my name, and I want nothing more than to run and hide from this sick sick man. 

Getting the release that he wanted, he forces his lips onto mine, licking and prodding, wanting my response but I gave none. In anger he punches me on my already bruised abdomen making me gasp, enabling him to penetrate my mouth. 

He repeated these same disgusting actions five more times. Five times he touched me, five times he came on his own, and five times he forced me to kiss him. After he’s had his fun, he picks up his soiled clothes, and with a content smile, he leaves whistling happily in satisfaction.

//// End of Flashback ////

I was left on that floor frozen in humiliation, anger, and self-pity. A moment passed, and I finally allowed the tears to fall. The nightmares came that night, nightmares where he’ll soon do more than punch, more than slap, more than touch, more than masturbate. 

He came back the next night, doing the same thing, with that session longer than the first and this time on my bed. He left at the brink of dawn, the reason why I was late to come to rehearsals. 

And here I am again, standing as this Monster’s plaything. Why he hasn’t taken it farther from touching and molesting? I have no idea, but I sure hope he never will. This, I can take. The touching, him dreaming and getting off on whatever sexual fantasies he has of me in his head, I can take that. I’ll breakdown and cry on my own, but I can still shove this down and pretend that none of these are happening, but if he takes it further, then I don’t know if my sanity will hold. 

I hear his muffled moaning getting louder and more unsteady. It was soon followed with that disgusting cry and I know he’s done. His clean hand still caressing my chest, as I stand motionless. Staring at the blank wall in front of me, not wanting to see those hungry and lustful eyes. He stands up from the sitting position he’d taken, and cleans himself up. Finally, he frees my tied hands, placing a wet kiss on my lips. 

“Ah, you’ve been a good boy lately Satoshi. A very good boy indeed.” that sickening sweet voice of his makes me want to vomit. He pulls away, looking at my eyes. “Well, up you go, 12th floor, dressing room 3. Your photo-shoot starts in 30 mins. Do not forget that the game is still on, we’re just getting started.” his conclusion sends me bolting through the door, not wanting to spend a second more with the Monster. 

“Do good Satoshi-kun, and watch out for high places.” He whispers.

I should’ve stayed a minute longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I'm sorry Oh-chan....


	7. Masaki's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Statements in between these >< are inner thoughts. Thank you for your patience and for reading. :)

Chapter 7

Masaki’s POV

“A little attitude, Aiba-san.” The photographer instructs, as I shift my body to engage the moving camera. Our photo-shoot for today is a little exciting. Who would’ve thought that we will be photographed a few feet above ground? Well the theme is ‘Angels’, so they decided to dress us up in nice designer suits and place heavy wings on our backs. Now, were up on the air pretending to fly. Why didn’t they use green screens? Hell, I would never know. But We’re here to do the job they tell us and try to have fun with it. 

“That’s it! You’re doing great Aiba-san!” shouts of encouragement from the photographer was heard, as I continue to smile and pose for the camera. A few more shots, and my session is done. Lowering me carefully on the platform, I smiled at Sho’s nervous face. 

>Ah, the pains of having acrophobia.< “You’ll do great Sho-kun! No need to be nervous.” I say, giving the man a pat on the back.

“Yeah right, easy for you to say.” He mutters hanging tightly onto his harness, as he’s lifted off-ground. I hear soft mumbles of ‘it’s okay, it’s safe’ every now and then, making me giggle at my friend’s distress. 

I join the other members to watch Sho’s photo shoot, and said man finally made his anxiety known by squealing “This is scary!” in his very Sakurai Sho way. I feel sorry for him, but his suffering is our amusement.

“Come’on Sakurai-san! Let’s do this quickly!” says the photographer, trying very hard to suppress his laughs. 

Sho cautiously let’s go of the harness, testing his balance while trying to find a comfortable spot. His face paints uncertainty, most probably trying to ignore the absence of a solid ground. 

“Okay Sakurai-san, the camera’s coming, smile and look relaxed.” The directions came one by one as Sho engages the camera. At least, soon as the pictorial began Sho was quick to turn professional, taking the task seriously. 

“Pretend it’s one of your fangirls and you’re trying to woo them!” Nino teases earning a glare from the flying model.

The camera closes in, and Sho tries to give a confident smile in time with the camera’s continuous clicks. Nino & I approached the monitors curious to see the close-up photos. We snigger knowing the distress hidden under those enticing smiles, making some of the photos look awkward.

“Sakurai-san, please relax more.” The photographer requested scrutinizing the incoming photos. 

Giving his best to relax further, Sho allowed his hands to dangle, twisting his body to find a relaxed pose. The photographer approved the changes in Sho’s posture, appreciating the captured confidence. 

“You’re doing great Sho-kun!” says MatsuJun, standing beside our quiet Leader. He was smiling amusingly at the sight. 

“Last shots Sakurai-san!” 

Sho holds longer the poses he’s making, giving his all for the final shots. He twists his body one more time, hoping to accomplish an incredible representation of flying when a snap was heard. And before anyone of us can breathe, a loud thud resounded throughout the studio.

“Sho-kun!!!” I hear myself scream. 

_______

Hurried foot-steps shuffled around the room, running to where Sho fell. >I just saw my friend fall!< My mind panics, as I run to the scene of the accident. 

Sho lies unconscious on the floor, his head to the side, on top of his left arm, the giant angel’s wings lie flat at his back, the right tip angled crookedly. His right leg was in a weird angle, a wrong angle and I feel myself grow cold in fear that Sho might have more injuries than what we can see. Thank God no blood is flowing, or I might faint before the paramedics arrive.

I hear Leader & Jun call Sho’s name, hoping to get a reaction from the man. Nino squeezes in between me and the crowd terror stricken, he joins the voices of Leader & Jun. None dared to touch Sho, afraid that it might cause more harm than good. Not long after, the medics arrived carrying a stretcher and other medical items. 

“Move back!” orders one of the staffs, making way for the people who can help. 

“Wake-up Sho! Damn it!” A frustrated call from Leader is finally rewarded with a painful moan and unfocused fluttering eyes. A glimmer of relief floods through me. >Thank God he’s still with us.< Was the only thing in my mind. I must’ve been standing still at my spot for far too long, because the next thing I know, MatsuJun’s hands are grabbing me for a hug.

“I was so scared Masaki…” Jun confesses in a shaky whisper. 

“Me too.” I admitted, hugging back. 

______

“He’s fine now. Comfortable and asleep.” I announced, seeing the relief on my group-mates faces. 

I feel a hand rests on my arm, “Thank you for being here Aiba-chan.” Sho’s mom gratefully says, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

After the fall incident, we were immediately brought to Tokyo General Hospital where Sho was delivered by Ambulance. I was the one designated to join the doctors in their examination of Sho, upon the insistence of his mother. Saying that she cannot bear to see her son in that condition. The task should’ve been Leader’s, but the man left as soon as Sho was confined. An action that irritated me. We need him now more than ever, we need our leader now, but instead of having him here with us, he was elsewhere doing God knows what!

That unreasonable and hasty decision from Leader led into a fight. When we arrived at the hospital, Leader received a phone call from his manager, an emergency or something, but that phone call made Leader want to leave. MatsuJun and Nino pleaded for him to stay. But Satoshi didn’t budge, his decision was final. Disappointment was evident in Jun & Nino’s eyes, and Nino, with his sharp tongue, couldn’t take it anymore. He criticized Leader saying that he doesn’t care about Sho or any of us in the group. He further claimed that Ohno was a heartless and a useless leader who doesn’t deserve the respect Sho was giving him and that ARASHI would have been better if Sho was the leader. It was definitely a spur of the moment kind of thing for Nino, I’m sure he didn’t mean any of the words he’d said. But they were hurtful and way out of line. Leader made no move to defend himself though. The man simply shrugged all of Nino’s comments and apologized for the decision, that he still has to go. 

You know what we say, an angry Jun is worse than Nino. Unable to control his anger, MatsuJun punched Oh-chan on the face, sending the guy on the floor. “Leave then! It’s not like you’ll make a difference anyway.” Was MatsuJun’s words. A nurse came rushing, and started reprimanding us for fighting in a hospital. Thank God there were no cameras or press around, or this would’ve made the headlines: ARASHI fighting in a hospital with an injured member confined. 

Leader left immediately after that. 

______

Leader’s actions that night was so unlike him, it was both disturbing and annoying. I was pissed with Leader for wanting to leave, I agree with Jun & Nino that Leader should have stayed because we needed him! Sho’s condition was still unknown at that time and that was the moment we need him to start acting like our Leader, our anchor. However, I disagree with Jun & Nino, in thinking that Leader does not care. We know how important we are to him, that he would do anything for us, that he will protect us as much as he can. Heck, I saw him worry & panic for Sho the moment he fell. He was the one who did not give up on calling Sho’s name just to get a reaction from the man. It was very obvious that the incident also rattled him terribly, considering he froze on his spot for a few minutes after Sho was wheeled into the Ambulance. It was Jun’s call that brought him back to his senses. So why did leader choose to leave at such a wrong time? Truth be told, I don’t know. But I am sure that Satoshi would not have left unless he really has no choice in the matter. I just hope his reason is justifiable enough.


	8. Satoshi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains violence and torture.

Chapter 8

Satoshi's POV

______

Darkness, its calming and it’s soothing. I groan feeling the sharpness of my headache. My body is stiff and aching, protesting as I try to reposition myself. Lying face down on the carpet floor isn’t exactly comfortable, but when you don’t have the strength to lift yourself and reach the bed, well, the carpet will have to suffice. 

>Will I make it?< My thoughts wander, half analyzing my predicament, half trying to reject it. 

I feel the biting coolness of dawn, my body yearning for warmth. >Will someone find out?< There goes my mind again. 

I remained where I lie for a moment, enjoying the freedom of being able to question regardless of not knowing the answers. At least my thoughts are my own. There is safety in that knowledge. That the monster will never be able to take or own the thoughts that are in my head. 

My body shivers, my skin ice cold. The discomfort finally sets in, as natural instincts to seek relief and warmth takes over.  
Steeling myself from the incoming pain, I rise from the floor. A hiss escapes me as my vision blurs. I stabilize my breathing, waiting for the wave of pain to subside. 

Slowly I drag myself to the kitchen, using displaced furniture for support. Grabbing a glass of water, I quench my thirst, easing the burning of my dry throat. My breathing is uneven and heavy, the small trek to the kitchen proving to be taxing enough for my exhausted body. But I can’t rest just yet, so I stride for the bathroom. I Turn on the shower setting the water temperature to hot. Since I am already naked, I willed myself to step under the running water without hesitation. I almost released a loud cry as scalding wetness enveloped my skin. I haven’t had the courage to look at the mirror just yet, but with what I’m feeling, I know I don't look good. 

It’s only been four days, and I already want to run away and give up. How will I fare in a month? I wonder how Sho is doing, how the others are doing. Are they still mad at me? Probably. I did diss them without a proper excuse at a crucial time. I laugh bitterly at the thought, not noticing the tears that fall mixing in with the water from the showers. 

______

//// Flashback ////

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, I received a call from the Monster. Pissed and angry at me for leaving the studio without his permission. He demanded that I immediately go home with him, leaving no room for argument. When the call ended, I checked the message he sent: “You’re coming with me, or Sakurai-san will suffer more than a broken leg and bruises.”

Ah the threats, there they are again. And I know, those were not empty threats. 

So, I left. I left Sho’s side, waving away my support, passing down the duty that’s meant to be mine. I ignored the questions, ignored their anger and disappointment, ignored their pleading requests for me to stay, chanting to myself that this is the least that I can do to protect them. 

The monster picked me up and brought me home. 

Reaching the foyer of my house he whispered something that made my blood run cold: “It was entertaining to see the scared eyes of Sakurai-san, when the harness ‘accidentally’ broke.” 

And at that, I lost myself. Sho did not meet an accident, the Monster intentionally hurt my friend! He dares harm Sho-kun to a point where we could’ve lost him had the accident turned worse! My rage was blinding, I didn’t realize I was charging into him, scratching, grabbing and grappling, shouting profanities at him, cursing his very existence! I was able to land a punch or two, a kick here and there, but a strike to my head downs me. 

The next thing I know, I was being dragged through the front door, and slammed on the floor. 

“Oh Satoshi, why do you have to be so violent? I thought you were supposed to be gentle?” he grieves. Placing a heavy hand on my chest, preventing me from getting up. I see his face sporting a bleeding lip and a few bruises that’s bound to appear sometime soon. Scratch marks are on his arms, and I grin internally at the knowledge that I caused that, I was able to lay a hand on the Monster and inflict injury. Yey me!

But victory was short lived, because his lips were soon on mine, making me taste his blood. Disgusted at the sensation, I squirmed and moved my head to the side. And just like always, the Monster won’t have any of that. Gripping my face, he brought my lips onto his, biting hard till it bleeds. The monster found an opening and plunged his tongue to explore the crevices of my mouth, moaning in the process. Finally needing air, he releases the kiss. 

With his hand still on my face, he looked at my eyes. If there was one thing I accomplished that night, well, I definitely angered the Monster more than ever. He was furious, projecting a hungry look. Recklessly, he flipped me over, pushing my shirt above my head. His hands sloppily touching everywhere. The Monster found the zipper to my pants, and my breath hitched as he zipped it down. 

This isn’t the first time he’s touched me, but he never went that low. For the last days, his hands remained on my torso, the sides of my thighs, but he never went there. This is the first time he’s gone there, and I can’t let him! 

So, I thrashed around, kicking the air, wanting him to stop. But He sat on me and held me in place, his hands removing my pants. 

“No…” I whisper. 

“Don’t be scared Satoshi. You’ll love this.” 

“Stop!” I pleaded, feeling his hands removing my underwear. But he simply laughed, guffawing like the maniac he is. 

He grabbed and I squealed at the unwanted touch.

“Stop!!” I repeated with desperation. But the pleas fell on deaf ears. 

He began stroking me, and unwanted feelings bubbled up inside. Now I understand that physical and biological reactions can be separate from psychological response. For my head insists that I was being violated against my will, that I do not want what’s happening. But my physical body was responding differently. It found the ministrations favorable. And although my mouth cried stop, terrified at the unwanted action, my lower regions acted otherwise. It feels like my personality was split in two. 

I lost coherence when I heard him moan loudly, saying my name repeatedly in that dirty fashion. He was pumping himself in tune with mine. I lament in shame as I felt his actions towards me come into fruition. The monster gave out a loud cry sealing his own completion in sync with mine. 

We were both panting, and I can’t help but keep my eyes closed from shame and disgust. 

He settled into leaving feathery kisses on my back, his eyes glassy from his orgasm. “I love how soft, how smooth, and how fascinating you truly are…”

“Just next time Satoshi, don’t fight… I hate it when we fight… But I guess you like the pain...”

The smell of cigarettes suddenly invaded my nostrils. 

“I told you, didn’t I? Don’t anger me?” 

He drawls whispering in my ear. And then I released a shriek, as the burning feel of his cigarette touched my bare back. 

By daybreak, he leaves emitting an air of satisfaction, leaving me semi-conscious, voice hoarse from constant screaming, whimpering and crying. Too weak and pained to comprehend anything from this long torture session. Finally, I welcomed the darkness. 

//// end of flashback ////  
_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for being patient and for reading.
> 
> To Rika-chan: Our day's coming up! I can't believe I'm gonna spend it without you... It gets lonely Rika, and sometimes I really wish you're still here... I miss you.
> 
> To Oh-chan: I'm so sorry....
> 
> >These are all fiction. None of these are real.<


	9. Nino's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: sentences in brackets >< are inner thoughts.

Chapter 9

Nino's POV  
_______

“Uggghhh…” I groan, burying my head under the safety and comforts of my pillows and blanket, trying to ignore the incessant ringing of my cellphone. Today is my designated free day, and I intend to spend it by sleeping, ordering take-out meals and simply do nothing but play my beloved video games. The ringing stopped and my heart jumped for joy at the quietness of the night. But the silence was short lived because the ringing returned. Whining in annoyance I decided to finally answer the call and give the caller a piece of my mind. 

“WHAT?!” I asked exasperated. 

“Well good morning to you too.” Jun’s voice came through the receiver. “Did you just wake up?” 

There was a hint of incredulity in that question, but I brushed it off. “It’s my free day dimwit. What do you want?” I will never apologize for being cranky in the morning. 

“We’re visiting Sho remember?” 

As if doused with cold water from that statement, the sleep from my eyes were quickly chased away finally remembering all the events that transpired the other day.

_______

“So he’s not even visiting him?” there is disdain at my question, Jun simply shrugged in answer.

Thirty minutes. It has been thirty minutes from the appointed time of meeting and still no Leader. Being late is not a part of our culture, us being Japanese and all. Being late is inexcusable. With regards to Leader, no matter how much we joke about him being an old man, he most definitely is not a tardy person. However, yesterday he was late for our rehearsals, he was late for the photo-shoot, and today, he is late again for our visit to Sho. Something is not right with Leader. 

Everyone knows I am not a patient person, that is why waiting this long in the lobby of Tokyo General, a few floors below Sho is really getting on my nerves. 

“Arggh! I can’t take it anymore!” I roared, annoyed and pissed. Quickly, I fish out my cellphone to call our missing Leader. 

Eight times I called and eight times it went straight to voice mail. 

“Let it go Nino.” Jun exhales. “Let’s go and visit Sho-kun even without Leader.”

“He’ll definitely ask for him.” I countered.

“Then we’ll tell him Satoshi-kun’s busy.” I can feel Jun’s displeasure at his answer. 

_______

We did not see Leader that day. Aside from ditching us for Sho’s visit, he also failed to show up for our album launch meeting. Only his manager was there. When we asked the man where Leader is, he sympathetically replied that the old man isn’t feeling well. That answer would have been sufficient, because getting ill is inevitable. But with our group’s recent fight, it’s discernable that he’s just making an excuse. Besides, Leader always sends us a heads up if he’ll be absent due to valid reasons like getting sick. 

I’m still annoyed at Oh-chan for leaving yesterday, and I still view the act as unforgivable considering we needed him at that moment and he let us down. However, my head is clearer now to acknowledge that I may have dropped a few unfair accusations. An apology may be necessary, but not at this very moment. I still want to know his real reason for ditching us yesterday and today as well. 

I arrived home, tired and sleepy, but for the last time, I tried to call Oh-chan’s phone, hoping to get through and at least hear the man. If he’s really sick, then I’ll accept the excuse, but if he’s only avoiding us, well, I’ll run to his apartment and give him a piece of my mind. It’s unfair to leave us hanging, to make Sho worry, or to run away and shove us all into the dark as if we did not matter to him. 

After the 10th transfer to voice mail, I gave up. Feeling my eyelids becoming heavy, I decided to just sleep and talk to Leader when I see him tomorrow. We have an ASAHI commercial shooting together, and I know he cannot skip that one. 

>I’ll definitely corner the old man tomorrow.<

_______

After a series of endless interviews and contract propositions, I dragged my tired physique to the green room’s couch. Lying down, I tried to find a comfortable position to get a minute’s shut eye before my last obstacle for the day, the commercial shooting. 

With Sho out of commission for the moment, the management decided for the five of us to focus first on our individual projects for one week. After that, we’ll rush with ARASHI’s projects that can be done even with Sho’s healing leg, like interviews and such. That is why, I haven’t seen any of the other members for this entire day.

Except for this last project and I’m really looking forward to cornering Leader. He’s got a lot of explaining to do.

The moment I opened my eyes from my quick power nap, I see Oh-chan gently laying his things on the floor. His back towards me, all hunched up and heavy looking. He has his earphones on with music blaring so loud I can hear its mumble from the couch. Turning around, Leader sees me awake and watching his movements. Quickly, he pulls out his earphones giving an awkward smile. His gaze shifting from me to the floor, as he stands uneasily on his spot. 

I allowed the cumbersome feeling to linger for a time, observing if he’ll take a seat or walk away. He did neither except stare at the interesting floor, withdrawn and apprehensive. Well, for appearances sake, Oh-chan does look ill. He’s pale and gaunt, hair unkempt with eyes tired from lack of sleep which is much to say regarding Leader. I scrutinize his appearance further, noticing a cut on his upper lip, and a bruise on the right jaw and forehead. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” Ah my tongue, as sharp as always. 

Leader winced at my abrupt question, but gave no answer. Silent and simple actions were always his chosen language. Oh-chan lifted his head and looked me in the eye. We stare at each other for a moment, sharing a wordless conversation. For some reason, Leader is quite readable if you know what to look for and how to look for them. His unfocused glances indicate discomfort followed by the incessant nibbling on his lower lip that expresses stress and anxiety. 

I sigh loudly, unable to bear his poor state. “Come here.” I beckon him, patting the empty space on the couch. 

Leader slowly made his way to the couch, a present heaviness in his gait. 

“Did Jun punch you that hard?” I probed, noting his discomfort with every step. I remembered how Jun punched him out of anger, now I feel much more terrible at how that fight ended. 

Satoshi shakes his head ‘no’, carefully settling down at the space beside me with his back far away from the backrest. I was about to call him for his lies, since he was never good at them, but stopped myself when he apologized remorsefully for the fight.

Surprised at his apology I stammered to form my own, “No-ah-I- I mean, I’m sorry too. I was out of line… we were out of line. I shouldn’t have said half of the things I’ve said that night and Jun should not have punched you.” realizing that the bruises may have been due to Jun’s punch. 

“I shouldn’t have left.” Was his simple reply, my head and heart agreeing with him.

“Yeah... You should not have left...” I voiced out. “Oh-chan, why’d you left?”

“Nino… I told you, my manager had an-“

“I want to know the real reason Leader. Not some bullshit lie.” I plainly stopped his failed attempt to cover the real reason. 

Leader exhaled an air of exhaustion and muttered, “There… was just an emergency.” 

“You’re still lying to me.” I pointed out getting annoyed by the second.

“I’m really sorry Nino-kun… please just accept my reasoning.” Leader pleads.

I wanted to argue more, I wanted him to tell me what’s wrong, but I felt how desperate he is for me to drop the subject. I looked at him and sees something fragile, it scared me. Something’s wrong with Satoshi, he’s hiding something and that irritates me. But I feel that if I push forcefully, he’ll go away and never come back. So, I accepted his apology and asked no further. 

Still, I grabbed his hand and made him promise, “You better tell me the truth next time. I’ll drop this for now Leader, but we are not yet finished with this talk. Something’s wrong Oh-chan, please don’t hesitate to talk to me.”

There is hesitation in his eyes, but he nods in agreement anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for your patience and for reading. :)


	10. Jun's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to reader: Sentences in bracket > < are inner thoughts

Chapter 10

Jun’s POV

Ah the weekend, finally! Though I still have commitments and prior appointments, the weekends always have shorter work hours, and a relaxing vibe. Not only that, Sho’s finally coming home today. The doctors have deemed him healthy enough to be discharged, with specific instructions to rest and not strain himself, especially his broken leg. Too bad for the team, this accident delayed the upcoming projects of ARASHI. Well, we really can’t rehearse without Sho, nor can we hold a concert with him in crutches. That is why, tomorrow is what we call meeting day. Because we’ll be doing nothing but plan and plan and plan, on the changes to make and the adjustments to take that will compensate for Sho’s absence and incapacity. 

This week had been grueling. We’ve encountered events that none of us had experienced before. Heck, it was the first time a dead animal was found in the packages, and the first time one of the studio equipment were found defective, a harness at that. These things are usually very well maintained and very well inspected before every use. They are used to lift people for Heaven’s sake! Yet a defective harness was irresponsibly used, leaving one of us injured. 

But past is past. The management had dealt with the incident; the right people charged for it. Now we do nothing but smooth out the creases. 

Taking a bite from my breakfast, I scrolled through the text messages my phone received last night, deleting unnecessary ones, and reading the important ones. 

Friday, 4:30pm  
From NIKE:  
50% off on the new-

**Delete**

Friday, 6:05pm  
From Manager-san: Don’t forget your interview on Sunday, 7am, before the staff meeting. 

Reply: Okay

Friday, 7:20pm  
From Aiba M: What time are we picking up Sho-kun?

Reply: <10am.>

Friday, 7:54pm  
From Nino: Late photo-shoot today. Will come tomorrow with you guys to pick up Sho-kun. 

Friday, 8:28pm  
From Nino: Talked to Leader, he’s acting weird. 

I raise an eyebrow at Nino’s statement. Weird...

Friday 9:10pm  
From Nino: Oh-chan came looking haggard and stressed. MJ, you really went at him huh? He’s got a bruise and a cut lip from your punch. I had fun laughing at him when the make-up artists scolded him for giving them a hard time covering it up, including the one on his forehead. 

Did I punch Leader that hard? Where did he get the one on his forehead? 

Friday, 9:43 pm  
From Nino: MJ, I think Leader’s getting old. He’s walking like an old man with arthritis. 

I scrunch my eyebrows at the message, not sure what to make out of it. 

Friday, 10:00pm  
Why are you not replying MatsuJun?! I wanna go home… im so tired.  

I snorted at the very Nino-like message. 

Friday, 10:38 pm  
From Nino: Oi Matsumoto… something’s weird with Oh-chan. The guy changed every set of his costume for the commercial inside the private restroom, instead of the changing room like usual. What’s up with that? You think the guys trying to be conservative and shy after all the years we’ve been changing in front of each other? It’s freaky. 

That’s odd. Why would Leader be shy around Nino? It’s Nino of all people! They practically take showers together. 

Friday, 11:07pm  
From Nino: You’re ignoring my texts bushy eyebrows!!! Hey MJ, Leader jumped when I placed a hand on his backside earlier! He jumped! How dare he?! He’s acting like some shy virgin girl and its irritating! He apologized for it though, saying I surprised him. But it was fishy... Honestly, I don’t know why I’m telling you these things, but I need your help. Something’s just not right. I can feel it… remember his weird panic attack? Now he’s being jumpy and feeling conservative. We need to know what’s up with Oh-chan. I’m starting to think he’s not just hurt because of your punch or our fight. I’m worried. Text or call me soon. We need to talk.

That was the last text from Nino, but my phone registered five missed calls from him, so I dialed his number and made the call.

“I did not punch Leader that hard!” defensively I shouted, agitated at the messages I’ve read. 

“You just checked your phone now?” he inquired, annoyed. 

“It doesn’t matter, explain to me what’s up with Leader.”

I heard Nino sigh on the other end. “I’m not sure myself MatsuJun, but when we see Oh-chan, observe him well. There are these tiny reactions he makes that’s strange. So un-Leader like. I can’t help but feel this is connected with that almost panic attack he displayed at the studio, and him being jumpy with me.”

Damn. Now I feel guilty for punching him. Though he deserves it for leaving us. Nino kept on talking while my stomach tries to settle the guilt eating it up, then something Nino said caught my attention: “I don’t want to assume anything but… I think Leader’s in trouble.”

“What kind of trouble Nino?”

“I don’t know MJ. But… I’m getting this feeling that Oh-chan’s involved with something.”

“Nino, stop saying vague things. I’m not getting you.” 

“Look MJ, Oh-chan came yesterday looking like he’s been run over by a tractor. He’s posing a cut lip, a bruised cheek and forehead-“

“That probably came from me.”

“Okay, that probably came from you. But he also walked like a man with arthritis, meaning his body’s in pain.”

“He may have just come out from the gym.”

“Yeah right. We both know that’s unlikely.”

I can’t help but agree with that. 

“He also acted like some shy virgin trying to be conservative in front of me! Leader’s not shy nor is he conservative or a virgin!” 

I blushed at Nino’s comments. 

“Nino, give it to me straight. What are you trying to say? I didn’t see Leader, so I don’t understand why you’re so worried. Maybe he’s just tired or stressed. Heck we all are. And he’s said it himself, he was ill. Of course he wouldn’t look like some model coming out fresh from a shower.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake MatsuJun! I think Leader’s being bullied!”

“What!? I think that’s impossible Nino. Even more impossible to keep that hidden.” 

“I don’t want to assume the worse MJ, maybe you’re right Leader’s just tired, stressed or ill. But still, I feel something’s wrong. So just help me out and observe him when we see him.” 

“You’re over thinking things Nino. Let it go. Ohno-kun’s fine. We’ll see him at the meeting and you’ll see he’s back to normal. Sleepy and day dreaming, but normal. 

“Do me a favor Jun, and observe him. Then tell me what you think before you dismiss my theories.”

_______

Nino’s words haunted me. I don’t understand why he’s so worried over the old man. Okay, so I gave him a bruise out of anger, but it’s not like it’s the first time the man got punched. We’re guys, we get into fights. It happens. But the words he’s said bothers me. What if Satoshi is in trouble? 

Ugghh… my worrier side is getting the best of me! unable to contain my agitation, I picked up the phone and made another call. 

My palms are sweaty with apprehension. This is the first time I’m talking to Leader since I punched him, and I haven’t made a proper apology. 

“Hello? Ohno-san? I heard some things from Nino… Ano… are you okay?” 

“Hi, Jun-kun… I was just… sick…” was the man’s weak reply. “But I’m okay now. No need to worry.”

I hear him groan followed by the rustling of sheets. His response is meant to be self-sufficient, but my worried self isn’t easily appeased. So I pressed on, 

“I’m really sorry Leader. I didn’t mean to punch you hard.” I apologized immediately, my guilty conscience eating me. 

“Oh that’s okay MJ. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? Nino said you were in pain.”

“Ah, that must’ve been because of the new exercise I tried, and the fever.”

“Are you sure? I can drop by your place and bring some-“

“No!!!” I almost dropped my phone at how loud Leader screamed at the receiver. “Don’t! Don’t come here Jun-kun. Don’t visit. I’m fine, I’ll see you at the meeting tom-“

“Why Leader? Is something wrong? Something going on?”

Silence lingered between us after that question. At some point during the silence, I began to wonder if Leader had hanged up. I was about to say his name when he finally spoke. 

“No. Nothing’s going on. I’m really sorry Jun-kun... I’ve just been busy, sick and a little under the weather. Please no more questions. I’ll see you tomorrow. I have to go-“

“You are at least coming with us to pick up Sho-kun right?” I can’t help but ask. 

“… I’m really sorry MatsuJun… I don’t think I can…”

A part of me wanted to get irritated at the thought that Ohno’s ditching us again, but it feels like my mind has been expecting that answer. Somehow, talking with Satoshi is making me believe Nino. Something is not right with the man. It’s strange and unusual, Leader’s behavior right now is strange. 

“Ano… You know you can tell us if something’s wrong, right Satoshi-kun?”

“… Nothing’s wrong MJ. Please, no more questions. I really have to go. Bye Jun.”

Satoshi hurriedly ended the call, sounding desperate and panicky. I redialed his number once hoping to get through again, but my attempt went straight to voice mail. Leaders actions are simply uncanny. And working with the man for years surely gives me the credit to know and identify if something’s wrong. A bubbling discomfort settles in my stomach, Ohno Satoshi is hiding something. We need to find out what’s really happening with Leader.

Saturday, 9:15am  
To: Ninomiya K.  
Called Leader. And you’re right, he’s acting strange. I sure hope it’s not what you’re thinking, but I agree, we need to find out what’s going on. He’s hiding something. 

_______

(Hideyoshi's POV)

“There you go… that will reduce the pain….” 

Ah, the fulfilling joy of knowing I have him under my fingers. Ohno Satoshi. I have always fantasized about him. I am crazy, I admit to that. I am insane, I am malicious, I am sinister, and I love it. this fact that I can get what I want, when I want it, with the thrill of enjoying the action, the fear, the pain. Ah, this is love. 

I watch and wait for the pills to take effect. I made Satoshi drink what I tell him are pain medications. I know he doesn’t like taking them, because they make him groggy. Fogging his mind and making him see things he doesn’t want to see. It’s not like he can reject my orders anyway, he has no choice but to obey me. And I love that! 

Though I must admit, he’d been one hell of a feisty creature. Of all my victims, he’s the only one who’s fought this long. 

I haven’t broken him yet anyway. 

I lick my lips at the thought. Yes, I have yet to taste him fully. I am still enjoying partaking small bites and marveling at my now secure future. 

The zeros in my bank account is staggering.

Oh, but I can’t wait to fully have him all for myself. 

Just a little more waiting Hideyoshi… 

I grin at the thought. 

Sending an ordered text message, I watch Satoshi’s restless slumber. His eyebrows scrunching up, and sweat forming on his forehead. 

Must be a nightmare. I smirk at the idea. 

Satoshi lies defenseless on his bed, naked and bare for me to enjoy. Still I control myself from spoiling him just yet, relishing only in touching myself and enjoying sweet illusions of fantasies I will someday do to him. I want him to be fully ripe for the taking before I offer him to my gods, then take him all to me for good. 

I see the purple, green and yellow marks on his torso and back, the sight so eluding and arousing. I count the burnt marks I have placed on his hips and in between his legs, marveling at their redness. Then my eyes roamed to view his plump lips, slightly bleeding from my bite. I drool at the delectable treat, wanting to taste more. I moan in ecstasy, panting at the burning feeling of an incoming orgasm. I chant his name and with a lustful scream gives in to my release. He remained asleep, unaware of my exploring eyes. Overjoyed at my prize, I laugh maniacally. 

He’s all mine, my beautiful doll and I am never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for your patience and for reading. I hope this chapter isn't confusing. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.


	11. Sho's POV

Chapter 11

Sho’s POV

“Leader’s hiding something.” MJ’s words are ringing in my head. 

It had been three days since my release from the Hospital, and everyone’s been bringing me up to date with what’s happening. First, was the predictable mess in our schedules. My manager gladly gave me a call two nights ago, not just to congratulate me from being discharged, but to also inform me that our activities are on hold, and that we need to meet as a team to figure out the new schedule. That call made me slightly guilty, because whether we speak of it or not, we all know that this mess was because of my accident. 

But that problem can be solved, the second update I received is the one bothering me. 

Satoshi never visited me at the hospital. I kept asking what’s up, and the only response I received from the three other members was that, ‘Leader’s busy’. Now that I have been discharged, I have been told that Leader’s not just busy, he’s also acting strange. Yesterday MatsuJun confirmed, that Satoshi’s not only acting strange, but that he might be hiding something that we need to figure out. With the tone he used, it seems that this is really important, that we need to know what’s wrong because something might be at stake. It seems that Nino and Jun are speculating something, but the two of them had not included me and Masaki in whatever conclusion they are coming up with. In any case, we agreed to watch over Satoshi bringing us into today’s position. 

“So we’ll settle with this schedule for the month?” one of the managers asked. A chorus of yeses agreed. 

The meeting has been going on for two hours now, with no breaks in between. Everyone just wants to get things done and over with. Meetings, although involves sitting down can be taxing. Well scientifically speaking, thinking does consume more energy than physical work. I can see that the two hours are starting to wear us down. Jun’s still actively participating, pointing out suggestions here and there. I’ve only been partially active, still feeling guilty for being the cause of this delay. Masaki, I think is partly listening, partly trying to think of a way out of this meeting. And Nino, Nino’s not listening at all, he’s staring at Ohno. 

When I arrived, Satoshi and his manager were already here. Leader was sleeping with his head over his arms. He was so deep in slumber he did not even waken when Masaki arrived with a loud “Shooo-kun!” as a good morning greeting. The man looked so tired. 

Leader yawned loudly as the meeting drawled silencing everyone in the table.

“Well, looks like we’re gonna need to take a break. Someone’s getting sleepy.” Nino’s manager joked. 

Satoshi blushed at the statement, as the room was filled with soft laughter, lightening up the tense atmosphere. 

“We’ll take a break, be back in 20minutes.” My manager announces. 

_______

“Oh-chan!!! Let’s get coffee at the café down stairs.” I hear Nino invite Leader, slinging an arm over his shoulders. 

And just like in Nino’s stories, upon contact, Satoshi jumped a few feet away from Nino, as if electrocuted. Silenced enveloped us at the scene displayed. 

Noticing that all eyes are on him, Satoshi tensed, alarmed at his own reaction. 

“Ah- um- I didn’t- I-…” Leader stammered, trying to find reason for his unusual action. But as Satoshi failed to form coherent words, his breathing began to turn erratic.

Quickly noticing the signs of an impending panic attack, I limped close to Leader, squeezing his arms tightly, ordering him to breathe slowly and calm down. 

I see desperation in Satoshi’s eyes as they try to focus on me and follow my orders. I feel his trembling arms, cold and clammy squeezing mine; as he forces his heart rate to slow down, his breaths hitching every second or so. 

“Oh-chan…” Nino calls his name, inching beside Ohno. 

Satoshi lets go of my arms, and I slowly release him. He hung his head low, unable to bring it up and look at us. 

“Oh-chan… what’s happening with you?” Nino softly asked, worried and disturbed. Who wouldn’t be? Satoshi never had a panic attack before, we’ve never seen him have one. This reaction from him is starting to freak me out.

Somehow, I felt a spark of anger bloom inside me. If this is what has been happening with Satoshi since my hospital confinement, then what had these three been doing? Why haven’t they found out what’s wrong yet? But I shoved the emotional feeling deep down. I choose not to judge my fellow bandmates because I also know how stubborn the old man can be.

Leader shakes his head vigorously, ‘nothing’ he gestures, but unable to truly utter an answer. 

“Satoshi, this is not ‘nothing’. You almost had a panic-” 

“Please Toshi… Something’s going on… you’re acting strange and you’re starting to worry us.” Nino cuts me off but I am not offended in any way. Nino sounds desperate, almost begging. 

Leader shakes his head vigorously, “It’s really nothing.” he says, a forced smile painted on his face. 

We stare at him with uncertainty, not believing a word he’s said. His smile falls and he bites his lower lip anxiously. I see unshed tears threatening to fall as his lips quiver. “… No- Nothing’s wrong guys. I’m really sorry. Just not in the zone today. I’m tired and feeling sick-” He tried to assure us again, but was cut off by Nino. 

“Stop lying to us!” Nino asserts. “You have not been acting like yourself! … Oh-chan… Satoshi please… You are not okay… You’re too quiet, barely hangs with us, and you always want to be alone… you looked tired and sick… this is not like you! What’s burdening you Toshi…?” He begs, hurt evident in his eyes. 

Satoshi shifted his gaze on the floor, suddenly finding it much more interesting than us. 

Only now did I notice that we have been left alone in the meeting room. Since when, I do not know. We didn’t notice when the staff left, but I’m glad it’s just us five remaining here. We looked at leader, awaiting His answers. 

Leader releases a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He looks up and stares at me. There I saw a worn out, tired man and it frightens me. Leader isn’t like this. The Ohno Satoshi I know is serene, content, happy in his own way, radiating with life. But this one before us is so different, as if he’s carrying a heavy burden that’s weighing him down, that’s slowly killing him. 

My brain began to work, thinking of reasons why would Leader start acting like this. I was about to reach out to him and ask the same questions Nino had been asking, but Leader suddenly spoke with hardness. 

His fists tightly clenched to the side, knuckles turning white, Leader utters without hesitation, “I told you, nothing’s wrong. I don’t have problems. I’m just sick and tired. Is that so hard to understand? Please, just leave me alone.” He turns to walk away, but Jun grabbed his wrist making Satoshi whimper. 

Jun examines the man, and asked, “Are you in pain?” 

Leader murmured ‘no’.

“Your eyes are betraying you Satoshi-kun.” Jun reads, tightening his hold on Ohno. “Something is definitely wrong. Leader, are you… in trouble?” He questions, feeling Satoshi grow tense at the words. 

A moment lingered, until Leader exploded.

“Just leave me alone! If I am in trouble then that’s my problem not yours, I don’t need your help!” he yelled, pulling his hand away from Jun harshly, walking away. He leaves us stunned but not oblivious at how his eyes pierced us with its display of desperation, anger and sadness all rolled into one. 

We lost concentration for the meeting after that. 

_______

Finally home and sitting on the couch, I stare at the blank screen of my computer too unfocused to write about anything. There are just too many things that’s happening, even more now that we are certain Leader’s facing a big problem. Maybe he is in some kind of trouble... although I pray with all of my being, that it’s not the case. 

I’ve been calling the man since the moment I got home. Leader did not return for the second half of our meeting, leaving his manager to explain that he had developed an unbearable headache, and went home. We were puzzled that his manager agreed, because they normally don’t, but his manager did present himself to be caring. And so, we’re grateful that at least we know Leader’s being cared for. Still, the uneasy feeling that Satoshi has somehow developed panic attacks, and is being burdened by something we don’t know is eating me up. 

I shut my computer down, accepting the fact that I won’t be able to make anything tonight. I was about to lie on the couch and watch mindless TV, when my cellphone went ringing. I groaned, not really wanting to be disturbed, but answered the call nonetheless. 

“Hello.”

“Sho-kun, I’m on my way to pick you up. Get ready in five minutes.” I hear Masaki say.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, immediately sensing his seriousness. 

“MJ’s at the Hospital. His house caught on fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for your patience and for reading! :)
> 
> To my Rika-chan: I watched ARAFES 2020 last Nov. 3, I cried... cause you're not with me... it had always been our dream... miss you.


	12. Agent Hijikata POV & Masaki's POV

Chapter 12

Agent Hijikata Rusho POV

“Look what I found.” Ryota called my attention, handing me a folder. I opened it and scanned the contents, frowning at the description and information written on it. 

“So, are you saying, we finally have a suspect as to who’s causing the idol-murders?” I asked, hopeful. This case had been dragging for a long time and I really want to get it done and over with. Especially with how delicate this case is. 

Sadly, my hope was crushed when my partner shook his head, “No, not a suspect per se, more like a lead where to start asking for questions.” He says, a smirk playing on his lips. I sigh in relief that we are not entirely empty handed. 

I read the report in my hand carefully, wanting to absorb the information. “Maraboro… that underdog Yakuza group? You think that our case is somehow connected with them?” 

Ryota nodded and says, “It seems so… and looks like we’re in for something shitty. According to that report, we are not looking for only one culprit. For every idol case submitted to us, two or three persons are at work, simultaneously performing a well-crafted crime.”

“But why? Why make it so complicated?” I asked knowing that the Yakuza’s are not entirely crafty or clean in committing their dirty work. 

“Well for one, to confuse us, sadly it worked. Two, it seems that these ‘idols’ they hunt are sold to the Yakuza heads. It looks like the Maroboro group wanted to up their ranking by selling ‘specialty assets’. Thereby going underground to procure whatever the higher ups wanted, including people.” Ryota elaborated.

I cursed at how this idol-murder case is turning to be much more complex and difficult by the minute.

“So, what’s our move?” I asked. “We can’t just barge into Yakuza territory and start asking everyone.” 

“I know.” Ryota replied. “For now, we’ll simply push through with our investigation. I already submitted a request to allow our team to observe and investigate inside idol agencies. Hopefully, we can find something odd and useful, granting us that warrant to search Yakuza groups, especially Maraboro.”

“Are they even going to say yes to that? Remember this case is meant to be a classified.”

Ryota answered, “They have no choice but to say. Unless they are willing to risk the lives of every idol in their agencies.”

I nod in acknowledgement at his plan. This will be a lot of work, but necessary. We need to hasten our steps and hope that it’ll lead us into variable evidences. Or else, more murders may happen. And even though I’m not entirely fond of celebrity idols, I still feel terrible for these kids being hunted like dogs. “So, when do we start?”

________

Masaki’s POV

Bad luck. Nightmare. Call it what you want, but awful things had been following our group lately, and I’m starting to get paranoid. I drove extra careful tonight, rounding the corner to Sho’s house with care. I see him peek through the curtains as I park parallel to his driveway. Sho stepped out of the front door and I hurriedly assisted him in locking his house, guiding him up to the car. 

“Is MJ okay? Have you heard any news from him?” Sho anxiously asked. 

“No, I haven’t heard anything yet. It was his manager who called me about the fire, informing me that MatsuJun is in the hospital.” I replied, eyes focused on the road. 

I feel like some curse had been following us, it began with me and my dog, then Sho and his accident, now MJ and the fire. Who’s next? Nino? Ohno? As we drive the freeway, I can’t help but think why is this happening and what’s causing it? 

Then I remembered, we haven’t informed Leader yet. So, I asked Sho to make the call, afraid to even touch my phone since I’m driving. Who knows what could happen?

“Damn it Satoshi, pick up the phone!” Sho yelled holding the innocent device on his ear. He’s been redialing continuously for a while now, with most of the calls being sent to voicemail. It’s the ninth redial when finally, Ohno picked up. 

Agitatedly, Sho informed Leader about Jun. I tried to catch their conversation, puzzled when Leader apologized. What for? MatsuJun’s fire? It’s not like he created that, the fire was an accident… or is it? By now, I’m not even happy with where my thoughts are going. So, I stopped them before they can get any worse.   
______

I parked outside of Leaders house, noticing the shut curtains and the darkness at the foyer. His house looked dreary, a little off for a home owned by Ohno Satoshi. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think the house is empty. 

I knocked twice on the door, waiting for any kind of noise to indicate the presence of a living being. A few minutes passed but nothing happened. I knocked again, this time calling his name. “Leader!! Come on! We can’t dilly dally! MJ’s in trouble!” I shouted hurriedly. 

The door unlocked, revealing an ill looking Leader.

“Oh-chan…” I gasped. “Are you okay? What happened?” noticing his bruised cheeks and chapped lips.

“It’s nothing.” He softly answered, stepping out to lock the front door.

“How can you say it’s nothing Leader? You have bruises. What happened?” I insisted. 

With a weary smile, Oh-chan explained that he clumsily face planted the closet door in a rush to get dressed for our visit to MJ. 

I looked him in the eye and knew immediately that the excuse was a lie. A blatant lie. Leader was never good at lying. But I was afraid to ask more, afraid that he’ll lock himself inside his house if I upset him further, and we’ll never get answers. So I nodded, and pretended to believe his sorry excuse. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I worriedly asked for confirmation. “You can stay home if you’re not feeling well Leader… you- you look awful...” Troubled by his appearance, I stopped him from walking to the car. 

Leader let’s out a tired sigh. Taking my right hand, he assures me that he’s fine, reminding me of the urgency to see MatsuJun. He doesn’t let go of me, and we walk to the car slowly and in silence, my mind perturbed about Leader. I can see the tiny winces he’s making as we walk, I can hear his labored breathing, and I feel his cold and trembling hands holding tightly onto mine as if I was his lifeline. We are two steps away from the car but my emotions can’t take the anxiety anymore.

“Leader… you can’t come, you- you need to rest.” I apprehensively say, “Please don’t force yourself. You’re in pain.” Begging him, I turned to guide him back to his house. But his tight hold of my hand stops me. 

“Masaki please…” He looks at me with tired, pleading eyes. Leader looks so fragile it’s terrifying. “I need… I need to see Jun-kun.” 

Unable to take the tension anymore, I cried and hugged him. I felt him stiffen at my embrace, his breaths coming out in shallowly, heart rate racing unstable. I loosened the hug to see his face. His eyes were scrunched shut, face in a grimace, my heart was breaking for him, so I begged. “Oh-chan… Please… whatever it is that’s troubling you, tell us… don’t keep it all to yourself.”

I feel his arms grab the front of my shirt tightly, burying his head on my chest he whispers with a shaky voice, “I’m okay Ma-chan… let’s go see Jun-kun.” 

Exhaling, I gave a soft nod and helped him up the car.

“Hey Ohno-kun.” Sho greeted, as Leader cautiously slips into the back seat. He gave Sho a small smile, the dimmed lights of the night rendering his physical condition unnoticeable. Taking the driver’s seat, I drove us in silence to the hospital with a mind filled with questions and worry. 

I wonder what they’ll do when they see how Leader looks tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for reading! :)


	13. Nino's POV

Chapter 13

Nino’s POV

Running my hands through my hair, I sat impatiently in one of the hospital’s waiting room. Waiting, I hate waiting. Waiting for the other members to arrive, waiting for any news about MJ’s condition. I simply detest waiting.

After getting a call from Jun’s manager that his house had been in flames, I rushed from my CM shooting to the hospital, surprised to find out I was the first to arrive. Jun’s manager had left fifteen minutes ago, informing me that Jun is currently being checked for injuries, but is substantially safe and healthy. Still, since I haven’t seen the man yet, my worries are not appeased. I exhaled tiredly wanting the day to be over. 

A few minutes more of waiting and Masaki’s high-pitched voice resounded, instructing someone to take it easy. 

Looking around for their familiar faces, I see Masaki, Sho and Leader come slowly into view. I anticipated that they wouldn’t be running, with Sho nursing a casted leg. But my stomach dropped at Leader’s condition. The man looks alarmingly exhausted, he’s dead on his feet! 

To be honest, I wasn’t expecting him to show up tonight after the discussion we’ve had earlier. So, when Sho informed me that Leader was with them, I felt elated, but now, after seeing his appearance, I can’t help but wish he had just stayed home.

Rushing to greet them, I took Sho’s arm and guided him to one of the waiting room chairs, allowing Masaki to assist Satoshi. 

“What happened to you?” I softly asked, as Leader passes me by to take the chair behind mine. 

“Nothing.” He exhaled, rubbing his temples. 

“Bull shit. You have bruises on your face, and you can’t even walk upright.” I countered. “Did you-“

“Nino please… just… don’t ask.” 

I discern the weariness in his features, begging me to drop the subject. 

My heart squeezed painfully at the sight, my mind unable to calm down, wanting to cry out, to scream for Satoshi to tell me what’s wrong so I can help. He is burning away slowly because of something unknown and the idea is killing me. I was about to open my mouth and demand further when Sho squeezed my arm. He shakes his head, directing me to stop asking questions. 

“Now is not the time.” Sho whispered. 

Masaki gave Oh-chan a bottle of water and some Aspirin, and I had to bite my tongue in order to remain quiet after hearing him whimper, trying to position himself comfortably in the chair. 

“Any news on MatsuJun?” Masaki asked, changing the subject.

__________

“Seriously guys, I’m fine. Go home. You all look tired and in desperate need of a good night’s rest.” Jun says, lying comfortably on his hospital bed, eyeing Oh-chan warily. 

MJ almost threw a fit when he saw Leader’s condition. Who wouldn’t? The man looks far worse than MJ, who ran through a burning house. Apparently, the amazing Jun Matsumoto survived running through fire with only a few minor burns on his arms, a gash on his forehead and a singed cardigan. 

According to Jun, he was cooking, when one of his burners exploded, creating a huge fire that spread quickly. Thank God Jun was at his bedroom, far away from the main explosion, when it happened. However, because he was at the inside portion of the burning house, he had no way out but to brace himself and run through the fire hoping to not get burned. Thankfully, MJ’s smart enough to wet himself fully with water before charging out, and bless his lucky stars, he got out alive.

“Now who’s fault is it that we’re here?” I sarcastically asked, folding my arms over my chest. 

“Oh shut up brat, it’s not like I planned to set my house on fire.” he playfully throws the folded newspaper my way. Satoshi tenses at Jun’s comment, the action did not go unnoticed by Jun himself. 

“Leader… You’re not blaming yourself for the fire, are you?” he asked uncomfortably. 

Guilty eyes looked back at Jun. 

“Leader!” Jun rebukes. “The fire was an accident! How could that be connected with you?” he asked in exasperation. But Leader kept quiet, making Jun scowl.

Mr. Diva was about to start his tirade when Leader’s ringing phone disturbed his concentration. Oh-chan quickly answered the call, uttering a shaky ‘I understand’ before pressing the end button.

Tiredly, Leader regretfully informed us that he now has to leave. Bowing awkwardly, Oh-chan turns for the door.

“Wait!” Sho stops him, grabbing his wrist, turning him around. 

Satoshi squeaked at the action. 

“Don’t leave… tell whoever’s picking you up that we’ll bring you home.” Says Sho, not letting go of Satoshi’s wrist. 

Oh-chan paled at Sho’s request. With a stuttering sentence, he mumbled that he can’t stay and must leave now. Leader flexes his hand to loosen Sho’s hold, but Sho tightens it, making Leader wince in pain. Sho looks at Oh-chan’s shaking arms, then into fearful his eyes and asks once again for Leader to stay, insisting the need to talk. 

The three of us watched the exchange in silence, my eyes not leaving Satoshi’s form. 

Oh-chan’s eyes began to water as he desperately begs for Sho to let him leave saying that he really can’t stay and that if he stays trouble will happen. 

“What do you mean trouble? Oh-chan, who was on the phone anyway?” Masaki gently asked, trying to calm the tense atmosphere. 

Satoshi nervously bites his lower lip, stammering for a decent reply. “It was no one…” Satoshi whispers. “Please… I- I really have to go…” He tugged at his hand.

“I am not allowing you to leave!” Sho raises his voice in frustration, not budging to let go. 

“Sho-kun!” Jun reprimanded, hearing Oh-chan whimper in fear. 

Sho exhaled loudly, trying to calm his nerves. I can see the tension in Sho. His desperation making him forcefully insistent. And somehow, I don’t want to stop him. Because I’m feeling the same frustrations Sho has. Leader’s strange actions and the way he looked tonight, cannot be dismissed anymore. We need to know what’s going on with Satoshi. 

“Please let go… let go… let go…” Oh-chan almost chanted, twisting his wrist around. “Let go Sho-kun, I really have to go… let go please…” he tearily begs.

“No Satoshi, we really need to talk.” Sho asserted, gently dragging Oh-chan to the chair beside Jun’s bed. 

That is when I noticed something that made my blood freeze in fear. 

“Oh-chan… what’s that?” I approached the pair, pulling Leader’s right sleeve up making him yelp at the sudden action. 

On his arm up to his shoulder are angry bruises of different colors. Some of them recent, some of them old and healing. And on his wrist are angry red streaks of what I can imagine are rope burns.

Shock and fear engulfed us at the sight. My brain went into hyperdrive accounting quickly Satoshi’s condition tonight. His face a little swollen due to bruises, his lips are chapped and broken, he’s limping, exhausted looking, and in pain. 

MatsuJun broke the silence by asking the obvious: “Satoshi, is someone abusing you?!” anger in his voice as the tension in the room shoots up. 

Ohno’s breaths quickened, a sob almost escaping him trying desperately to contain himself. His cellphone rang again, and Satoshi cried out in panic, yanking himself away from a stunned Sho as adrenaline rush takes over his system enabling him to run out the door fast. 

“Satoshi!” I called, going after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for your patience and for reading. :)


	14. Jun's POV ; Masaki's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Sorry for taking so long to update. :)

Jun’s POV

“Did you get him?” I asked anxiously. 

“No…” Nino answered, trying to catch his breath. “We lost him at a curb.”

“Damn it!” Sho cursed, banging my bedside table. “What do you mean you lost him at a curb?” he asked.

Nino snatched his jacket and cap from an empty chair at the foot of my bed. “It’s just that. Oh-chan disappeared when we reached a curb.” Nino explained, eyes dark with anger. 

“… Nino it was the van… Oh-chan was in the black van!” Masaki informs, panicking.

The room burst into a riot. Nino reached aggressively for his phone, dialing Ohno’s number, as Sho opted to call the police but Masaki stopped him explaining that the action might aggravate Leader’s position if we involve the police immediately. Their different opinions led to an argument with both Masaki and Sho raising their voices, as Nino released strings of curses at his phone because Leader is not picking up. The scene was chaotic, everyone was worried, everyone was tense and panicking. 

Feeling suffocated and irritated, I was about to scream for everyone to stop being too noisy and start thinking things through before jumping into conclusions when the door burst open revealing my disturbed looking manager and two unnamed men. 

“Matsumoto-san, I am agent Hijikata, and this is my partner, agent Tetsunosuke. We are here to ask you some questions.” 

I shivered as my mind finally concluded that Leader is definitely in danger. 

_________

“Why the fuck didn’t you inform us earlier!?” Nino roared in anger grabbing the collar of Agent Hijikata. Masaki and my manager tried to hold him back, coaxing him to let go. 

The moment Agent Hijikata and Agent Tetsunosuke came, we know that what we feared about Ohno is confirmed. Masaki almost broke into tears at the sight of the agents, but held his ground needing to hear their motive. 

The two Agents started to fire question after questions soon as they arrived, and it didn’t take long for their interrogation to turn dreary. They mostly directed the questions at me, understanding that it’s my house that was involved with the fire. They asked if unknown numbers had been contacting me, if I have noticed any stalkers, received weird items, received threats or simply been in contact with anyone or someone suspicious. 

I said no to all of that, until Sho asked the elephant in the room. “Why are you really here?” 

Their faces were grim and hesitant, but we stood our ground, obviously not settling for petty excuses. Our expressions demanded the truth. And so, they talked.

Talked about how idols were being murdered, from different agencies. Informing us that the three suicides that sent our agency into grief, was not a suicide but a murder case. That Chinen, young Chinen Yuri, one of our Juniors was murdered. Abused, used and murdered. And the further they explained, that these idols are sold to the Yakuzas, and that they are here to investigate and hopefully catch the culprit, the more I felt dizzy, drowning and suffocating with the realization of what our Leader might have been facing.

“We’re afraid that the fire on your house was no accident, Matsumoto-san. We think one of you is being targeted.” 

And that is when Nino exploded. 

“If something happens to Oh-chan I swear to you, I will use whatever power and connection I have to make your lives miserable!” Nino bitterly swore, and I can’t help but agree with him. 

“Ohno-san? Why? What’s with Ohno-san? Where is he anyway?” My manager asked in confusion.

Now it’s our turn to tell what we know. 

________

Masaki’s POV

“This is the house?” Agent Hijikata asked, hastily stepping down from the car.

Nino & I nodded, rushing for the door. 

After the agents sorted to us the gravity of this case we’re involved, and after we explained what we observed with Oh-chan, all of us came to a painful conclusion that our Leader is a target, and now a victim. 

With that knowledge, the agents sprang into action by focusing their investigation on Oh-chan. They called the police head office to begin searching for leads within our Jimusho. Demanding to trace who Leader had been in contact with for the past weeks, where he’s been, the work he has been doing including the contracts that had been presented to him. Agent Tetsunosuke took charge of that side of the investigation while Agent Hijikata plunged into an all-out search for Oh-chan, starting with his very house. 

As the only two mobile members, Nino and I demanded to physically join the search, leaving MJ & Sho to team up with agent Tetsunosuke. We were rejected at first, considering that civilians cannot be involved with police work. But we were determined to help, already feeling terribly guilty for not noticing that Oh-chan had been suffering. After a few talks that included raised voices, the police gave in, knowing our tendency meddle unless freely involved.

The heavy feeling of alarm washed over me when I saw Ohno’s house for the second time today. I should’ve known from the beginning that something was terribly wrong just by the look of his dreary house. 

“Satoshi!!” Nino yelled, banging the door to Leader’s house.

“Move!” Agent Hijikata ordered, a sledge hammer on hand. 

Nino’s eyes grew wide in understanding at what the agent’s about to do, stepping aside to give way. 

We gave no disapproval at the action, knowing that time is our enemy in this case. 

There’s a terrible feeling brewing deep in my gut. It’s telling me to move fast, find Satoshi-kun fast, because something horrific is coming, if we fail. 

The agent swung the hammer down breaking the wooden door. 

“Satoshi!!” Nino frantically ran inside, searching the wide flat for Oh-chan. I flipped open the light switch, and was amazed to find the apartment clean and tidy. Very un-Ohno like.

I hear Nino busting doors in search for Ohno and was about to follow his noises when the state of the kitchen made me stop. 

Chairs were flipped messily on the floor with pieces of zip ties scattered around. An ash tray filled with used cigarettes sits suspiciously on the dining table. Taking note that Oh-chan does not smoke. I felt my heart racing at evidences of a possible brawl taking place in Oh-chan’s apartment, and my knees trembled at the sight of rust-colored streaks on Leader’s sky-blue carpet. 

“Masaki!!!” Nino screamed, shaking me out of my daze. I rushed to where he is, and was greeted by the sight of a petrified Nino on the floor of Oh-chan’s bathroom. Scattered before us are bandages with blood smeared on them, his fluffy white towel tainted with red, and Oh-chan’s favorite orange shirt ripped in shreds. 

The sight was more than we can take, more than I can take. Nino released a pained sob, and I can imagine that speculations of what might’ve taken place is flashing before his eyes, as they are with mine. I felt bile rising within me, taking all the strength I have to keep it together. 

“Son of a bitch!” a curse disturbed us. Agent Hijikata walked inside the bathroom, hands covered with surgical gloves, as he placed the bandages, towel and pieces of the shirt inside separate zip locks. He sighed tiredly, looking at us with pity. 

“I know how horrible this all looks, and it’s painful to realize that this had been happening right under your noses. But there is still a chance that your friend is alive. Now I need you to pull yourselves together and help me search this house for clues that can help us find him. Time is running out. Now is not the time to cry and grieve. Don’t lose hope just yet, trust your friend. He’s been fighting this, now it’s your turn to save him.” 

That talk was like a splash of cold water on our heads. I immediately gathered my wits and nodded. Nino grabbed my arm, using it as leverage. He stood up and wiped his face, determination in his eyes. 

We are going to save Oh-chan. 

I turned to follow Agent Hijikata when something solid pricked my bare foot. I hissed, holding my injured foot to ease the pain and see what happened.

“You stepped on this one.” Nino said, picking up something on the floor to inspect. Curiously, I peeked to look at what injured me. On Nino’s hand is a gold signet ring with an unknown crest engraved on its center. 

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and sees agent Hijikata dialing on his phone.

“Tetsunosuke, it’s confirmed. The Maroboro’s are involved. I want to know where their territory is located, what have they been doing, who they have been negotiating with and see if they have called a meeting tonight. I think they have this Ohno kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for your patience and for reading. :)


	15. Hideyoshi's POV & Sho's POV

Hideyoshi’s POV

“Yes, we’re on our way… No, he is pure… Oh he can get feisty, but I assure you, he’s enjoyable… Of course, when have I ever failed? Aren’t I the one who brings the best?... Yes.”

Ah, this is it. My insides are giddy, I’m very excited! Finally, after weeks of waiting, my offering has been selected. And after the gods have feasted on him, I will finally have a taste of this delicacy before me. Ohno Satoshi. Such a delectable being. Unique and wonderful. I can feel my blood heating up at the thought of what I will witness, and I can’t help but moan as I imagine what I will do after the ceremony. 

Somehow there is a hint of pity in the bottom of my stomach for my pet. Who knew that out of all my hand-picked victims, I will grow fond of this one? After spending a few weeks with him, I have come to enjoy and love his physical body, his feistiness, his innocence, and his exotic beauty. I hope they’ll allow me to keep him longer. Well, if he pleases the gods very well, he might get to stay longer, and I am certain that they will be pleased with him. I chuckled at the thought of having such a perfect offering tonight. 

I hear him moan softly, shifting to find comfort as he laid crookedly at the backseat of the van. His eyebrows are scrunched, sweat running smoothly down his forehead. He must be dreaming, and I can’t help but imagine that he’s dreaming about me, making me smile widely at the idea. 

I hummed a lovely tune I’ve heard from him before, enjoying the drive to our destination. 

__________

Sho’s POV

Tension inside Jun’s hospital room is high. After receiving a call from agent Hijikata telling us that Ohno-kun had been taken by the so-called Maroboro Yakuza group, Jun and I had been restless ever since. 

Physically unable to help with their search for Satoshi, Jun and I have been frustrated and angry with the police’s slow progress in finding where our Leader could be. With our insistence, we were allowed to help in the search by reading reports about this shady Yakuza group. I scowl, reading the eleventh report tonight. The further I read, the more disconcerted I become with the need to save Satoshi. 

“Fuck! They’re at the Kuroda inn!” Jun bellowed, pulling out the IV from his arm. He pushes a set of documents up my face, as he grabs for a set of clothes, bounding hastily for the toilet. 

Agent Tetsunosuke who’s standing beside me scanned quickly the handed paper. My eyes grew wide at the discovery, as agent Tetsunosuke speed dialed his partner, informing him of Satoshi’s possible whereabout. 

“You boys stay here, while I meet with them. I have informed the police team and they are now preparing a bust. Pray that we arrive on time to save your friend.” 

Jun banged the toilet door catching our attention. “We are coming with you.” He informed the leaving agent, grabbing a baseball cap from a pile of clothes.

“Not happening. It’s too dangerous. Your two friends being with Hijikata is already risky enough.” The agent reasoned. 

“My friend is out there being tortured and suffering!” Jun explodes, grabbing the agent’s shirt. “I cannot sit still and wait doing nothing!” he seethed, clenching tighter at the agent.

“Let go Matsumoto-san. The more angry you become, the more I can see that you are not level headed enough to come.” Agent Tetsunosuke answered, removing Jun’s hand from his shirt. 

“Jun…” I placed a shaking hand on his shoulder, fully understanding his frustration. 

“I know we are powerless against them. We are civilians not police officers. But please, take us with you!” Jun asks in frustration, his voice shaking from emotional turmoil. “It’s bad enough that we allowed him to suffer under our watch…” 

Agent Tetsunosuke released a defeated sigh. He straightened his jacket and placed a gentle hand on Jun’s head.

“I know it’s frustrating, I know it’s painful… feeling helpless and useless at allowing something horrific to happen to your friend. But please understand Matsumoto-san, you endangering yourself won’t help. Your friend kept quiet, probably because the person who held him had been using you, your families, and his family as compensatory hostages. You will render his sacrifice useless if you endanger yourselves.” 

“He was just here… Satoshi was just here…” Jun sobbed painfully, and I feel my own tears fall at the realization that we can lose Satoshi in an instant.

“Please rescue him… save him…” I hear myself plead, slumping on a chair completely tired and empty. “… Please bring him back home to us…”

__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: This is a short chapter but thank you for your patience and for reading.


	16. Satoshi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Sentence in brackets < > are inner thoughts. Please be warned that this may be a trigger chapter... so please be mindful. 
> 
> This story is 100% fiction.

Satoshi’s POV

My eyes flutter heavily as I will myself to consciousness. I hear the soft rustling of sheets and feel cold hands running through my hair with another gliding down my neck. I moan at the pain that shot dully from my arms being lifted above my head. 

My vision is unstable, my eyes half open, and my awareness dull and depressed. I feel warm breaths grazing my shoulders, as another set of hands run up my thighs. I swayed my head groggily to the side, a soft hiss escaping my lips as I feel slick wetness tracing down my abdomen. 

I groan tiredly, trying to make sense of where I am and what’s happening, shivering at the chilly breeze that blew past me, as my blurry vision searched my surroundings hoping to find familiarity. Soft cushions press warmly on my back steadying my disoriented mind to conclude the presence of a bed. I whine as cold lips travel down my torso, planting discomfort in its wake. 

A moment passed in stillness, as my eyes focused on the ceiling above. My cloudy consciousness finally clearing, and my eyes widen in realization that I am laid on a bed, naked and being touched. 

I reeled in panic shoving off whatever, or whoever’s on me. Whoever’s touching and grabbing. With a cry I tried to push myself up ignoring the painful protest of my abused body. 

But Fear engulfed me when I realized that no matter how hard I nudge; I remain laid down. 

Four unfamiliar faces hovered above me, their bodies free from any clothing and their eyes drowning in malice, lust and vile. One wickedly grinned at my staring eyes, and I screamed in terror.

A hand grabbed my face tightly, clamping my mouth shut, reducing my screams to muffled noises.

“Don’t scream pretty one. We’ll have a great time tonight. All of us.” The unknown face spoke, as he nipped and picked, licking my neck up to my jawline.

I whimper in protests, shaking my head strenuously to escape the action. But the man found my lips, biting them hard till they bled.

More hands grabbed and touched, sending my tense body in alarm. Thrashing aggressively, I kicked and wriggled in desperate need to be freed. But the hands were relentless. 

“Stop!!!” I shouted.

Two more unfamiliar faces faced me. One diligently plant kisses on my torso with his freezing hands roaming everywhere. While the other busied himself with my legs, lifting my right leg up, ignoring my painful groans as his hands uncaringly grips my bruise filled leg. He nuzzled his nose up my knees, and I feel his rough hands caress my navel, making me squirm.

“Stop!!!! Please!!! Stop!!!! Go away!!!” I screeched, struggling uselessly against the hands that gripped painfully tighter. 

I continue to howl in agony, demanding the actions to stop, but all my pleas fell on deaf ears. 

The unknown men ignored my screams, as tears began to fall from my eyes in anguish. 

My mind wailed in horror, as my body writhed and jerked. 

I hit a face with my flailing arm, and was rewarded with a blow to the head clouding my consciousness. 

“Stop!! Stop!! Stop!!!!” I bellowed incessantly, ignoring my burning throat. 

Annoyed with my screeching and thrashing, a punch landed on my gut, taking the air out of me. I gasped and coughed, mewling in pain at the maltreatment. 

One head looked at me, he leered, then dove down planting an open kiss on my wounded lips, swallowing all my screams. I weep miserably as the unknown person explores my mouth with his tongue. 

“Please… let me go….” I Implore in between sobs feeling hopeless, disgusting and petrified. 

A hand moved within my thighs, hovering above my sensitive skin. Desperately, I jerked and toss forcefully, pissing whoever’s touching. Another blow was sent to my gut, followed by a stinging slap on the face and warm liquid running down my cheek. 

“Please stop… stop… stop….” I cry, saying the words over and over again like a mantra. 

But the men still continued, their hands still continued, their lips still continued. 

Heavy hands grabbed my thighs spreading them wide open. Terror stricken, I kicked and twisted, but that resulted to a strong punch on my chest, knocking the wind out of me, as a pair of hands tightened their grip around my thighs. I released a pitiful whimper, feeling the profound pain of my battered body.

I looked up to see the one kneeling in front of me, lecherously grinning, hungrily staring. 

“Please don’t do this…” I begged.

My body trembling in fear and distress. Shallowly I gasp, feeling my blood grow cold at what’s to come. 

“Don’t… please!!!!” I pleaded hysterically. “Please leave me alone… Stop!!!!”

The man kissed my cheek softly, pressing his hard member and in one rough motion plunged deep, deeper and deeper until all I felt was ripping and burning pain, tearing a blood-curdling scream out of me.


	17. Nino's POV

Nino’s POV

The Kuroda Inn. Its inconspicuous sign hangs lowly above an average looking building. If one would simply pass by the area, no one would notice the lowly inn, a perfect picture to hide sinister activities. 

Masaki & I sit apprehensively at the back of Agent Hijikata’s car, listening to the agent phone instructions to his team. Agent Hijikata opted to intentionally miss the target building, parking his car a street away to avoid suspicion. I almost busted the car door in haste, wanting to run and search the building myself for Satoshi. I was turning hysterical in anxiousness and frustration when Agent Hijikata purposely slapped me. The stinging sensation bringing me out of my frenzy.

“The two of you stays here!” Hijikata yelled.

“No! Satoshi needs us right now! I’m going!” I fought back, pushing open the door. The agent grabbed my arm, roughly pulling me back into the car, dumping me on the seat. 

“If you plunge in, and those men fire guns at you then what?! If you call for your friend and they find out the police are everywhere, they will put a bullet in your friend’s head without hesitation right then and there! So if you really want to rescue your friend, stay put!” Agent Hijikata roared staring back at my fuming eyes.

“Look Nino-kun, placing yourself in danger won’t solve anything. It will only worsen your friend’s situation and hinder the rescue. So I beg of you, stay put.” 

I hear the desperation in the agent’s voice, and maybe he does care. 

“Trust us to do our job.” The agent added. 

I jerked away from agent Hijikata, still angry at being stopped, at feeling useless. 

“Nino please…” Masaki softly requested. I look at his nervous eyes, seeing concern and apprehension in them. I willed my anger to fade, swallowing a sob as frustration, desperation and helplessness flooded in. I ran a hand through my face, trying to stop the tears from falling.

“Please save Satoshi…” I painfully begged. “Just bring him back to us please…” 

The agent smiled sympathetically at me then nodded.

“We will.” 

__________

The police radio buzzed alive, reporting a confirmation that all requested units have been dispatched and are on their way to our location. They also stated that two units of special agents are in place for the bust, waiting for agent Hijikata’s instructions to infiltrate the building. 

Agent Hijikata acknowledged the reports, calling in the standby units with orders to enter the building quietly.

“Quietly?!” I agitatedly asked. “We need to bust Oh-chan now! No more quiet maneuvers! Satoshi could be getting killed at this moment!!” I cried, grabbing for the police radio. 

“Ninomiya-kun!” Agent Hijikata bellowed, feeling the tension rise in all of us, anxious for the upcoming bust. “I know your frustrated, that your aggravated. But we can’t just barge in and start shooting! If the Yakuzas so much as notice the presence of a single police tailing them, they will scram & all of our rescue mission will be for nothing! They will kill your friend in the blink of an eye and you will see not a hair of him!” 

I whimper in defeat, pulling at my hair in distress. Scrunching my eyes to conceal my resentment, I felt Masaki’s ice cold, shaky hands, squeezing mine, offering assurance. 

Static on the radio interrupted us and muffled voices came through. My heart thumped painfully against my chest in anticipation.

[Yakuza men have been confirmed. Members of the Maroboro group have been sighted. Requesting for back up and official orders for the bust.] 

“Granted. Go turn the place upside down, with the rescue of Ohno Satoshi as priority.” Agent Hijikata pronounced. 

“The two of you stay here.” Hijikata ordered. Placing his gun to its holster, the agent exited the car, running for the inn.

I feel my hands tremble in worry, as negative thoughts swarm my head, worst case scenarios played before my eyes, and a list of ‘what ifs’ lay unanswered. What if things go wrong? What if they are unable to save Satoshi? What then? 

We heard gun shots and screams echoing around as the police tumbled inside the once quiet building. Loud sirens from incoming police cars and ambulances disturbed the sleeping neighborhood. Soon enough, the entire place was in chaos, the subtle inn in total disarray. People spilling out from every possible exit, as police squads enter the building, banging and shooting. A perimeter marker has been placed, prohibiting anyone from escaping the awaiting police outside. The entire ordeal looked like an action motion picture from the movie house, surreal in every way, but this one is agonizingly real. 

A squadron car stopped beside ours, and I see agent Tetsunosuke with Jun & Sho inside. 

“They’re saving Satoshi!!” Masaki hollered, as they lower the car window. 

“Are you two okay?” Agent Tetsunosuke asked fretfully. 

“No! None of us are!” I snapped. “None of us will be okay until they save Satoshi…” 

[We found the boy! Moving in for rescue!] the radio reported. We hear gunshots, screams, grunting, sounds of struggles, and I feel my breath hitch as cold sweat envelops me in distress. I hear groaning, and painful breathing with seconds that tick slowly, minutes resembling hours.

[We got him! Prepare the ambulance immediately he does not look good!] My blood ran cold at the report. Without thinking, my body moved, pushing open the car door, sprinting for the inn. 

I hear the other three call my name. I hear shuffling feet behind mine and I know the other members are running after me, but my mind comprehends nothing, registers nothing, as Satoshi’s name spills quietly over and over my lips. Like a broken record chanting an unknown prayer. 

“Stop! You can’t cross!” A Policeman halted me, pushing me away from the barricaded perimeter. More gun shots were heard, but none made sense. My world is in a stand still as I kept muttering Satoshi’s name. I didn’t notice the tears that fell from my eyes, nor my hitching breaths. I comprehend nothing, until I felt warm arms enveloping me. Another set of warm hands fell on my shoulders, and another on my head. The haziness finally cleared, and I see Sho’s tear streaked face. 

“They got him Nino. They saved him.” He spoke. 

My eyes were focused on the main door of the building, impatiently waiting to see Leader.   
Soon, gruff men in handcuffs emerged with Police agents leading them out. They were followed by men in barely fixed kimonos who angrily cursed and struggled with the Police that holds them. 

“My lawyer will get you for this!” one of the men shouted. 

“Move!!” An order interrupted us, as EMTs with a stretcher moved past us. 

Then we saw agent Hijikata stepping out from the chaotic building, carrying a body draped with a blood-streaked blanket. He met the EMTs half-way, laying the seemingly lifeless body gently on the stretcher. 

The medical personnel hurriedly walked for the ambulance passing us by. 

“… Toshi…” I whispered, too afraid to move. 

I hear helpless sobs beside me, my brain barely recognizing whose. Finally capturing a clear picture of the laid body, I released a painful wail, feeling my world crumble at the sight of Satoshi. 

We will never be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and for reading. :)


	18. Sho's POV

Sho’s POV

Bruises, lacerations, cuts, welts, burns, broken bones… 

I feel numb as the doctor accounts to us the injuries he had received. We have saved him. I convinced myself, but no matter how much I repeat that phrase in my head, and assure myself that he is present here at the hospital with us, my heart still felt empty and broken knowing that we didn’t arrive on time, we failed to prevent anything from happening to him. 

We failed Satoshi. 

As soon as his gurney passed us, what little strength I have in my body, the adrenaline that kept me running, had been zapped away in an instant. I suddenly felt the pain of straining my injured leg, and I slumped down on the hard asphalt hopelessly lost. Seeing Leader in that broken way is haunting beyond compare.  
I was so disoriented I didn’t even realize that Nino fainted. Had it not been for Masaki hysterically calling for help and MatsuJun shaking me back to reality, I would’ve stayed frozen on that spot for days. 

Agent Tetsunosuke drove us to the hospital where Satoshi was brought. And I will never forget how frightened I was to enter the hospital, terrified to hear that Satoshi did not make it. By the time we arrived, I was relieved to hear that he survived. Leader is alive. 

Critical, but alive. 

Still, my heart did not stop from beating too fast. My breaths did not even out, and my hands continue to shake in anxiety. 

Just like what MJ had said, he was just there. Leader was right there, in front of us, in front of me. He was there when we checked on Matsujun after his house caught on fire. He was just beside Nino laughing at the story of how MJ ran through the burning house, teasing Jun for being the perfect guy he is. He was right before my eyes when I grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving because I wanted to talk to him and know what’s wrong. 

He was right there. 

And now… what the fuck happened?

My mind is in turmoil, unable to comprehend anything. It registers what I see including all the unnecessary information it can account. Like how Jun is leaning on the wall looking helpless and distraught, Masaki is embracing a sobbing Nino, trying to wipe away his own tears that won’t stop falling. I was even able to gaze at the arrival of Satoshi’s parents. I watched how his dad exploded in rage and anguish, slamming Agent Tetsunosuke on a far wall, demanding for answers, while his mom wail painfully, falling boneless in the arms of his crying sister as the Agents gave a solemn account of what transpired. 

I saw it all, but I heard nothing. I shun away sound from penetrating this bubble of silence I’ve forcefully created, because I know very well that I will lose what little composure I have if I hear what’s happening. 

But my self-created peace was easily shattered by the doctor who came looking for Leader’s family. Ignoring my throbbing leg, I desperately approached the doctor together with the other members and Satoshi’s family. 

“I would like to request for family only.” The doctor began, “There are certain details that are better discussed privately.” He professionally reasoned with gloomy eyes.

I saw Jun twitch, irritated at being dismissed. Thankfully, Satoshi’s dad immediately protested in our behalf stating that we are like family to them and have the right to hear the details about their son’s condition. 

Grimly, the doctor began. He enumerated Leader’s injuries, gave a diagnosis of his condition and a theory of what transpired. I felt the world fall in slow motion as my stomach churn in discomfort and distress. 

Beaten, whipped, burned, played with, abused, harassed, raped… All these the doctors accounted for.

Like a switch being turned off, my brain completely went blank at the surge of emotions that flowed deep inside me. 

I emptily watched Satoshi’s father howl in agony at what happened to his only son, while Jun slam his fist against the wall in rage, earning him a bloody and possibly broken hand. 

Painful cries resounded within our group, and everything suddenly became too much to bear. I felt my lungs constrict, suffocating the air out of me as my heart ram angrily against my chest in pain, rage, frustration and disappointment. Overwhelmed by it all, my surroundings began to sway and my body finally gave up by spilling what little contents my stomach contained.

I hurled it all. 

_____________

“Here.” 

I looked up from the warm seafood chowder I’m staring at to Jun’s outstretched hand filled with a cold bottle of water. 

“Thanks.” I replied with a tired smile.

Downing the refreshing drink, I saw Masaki flip his phone absentmindedly for the fifteenth time today. 

It’s been two nights since the rescue, and Satoshi still hasn’t woken up. We stayed at the hospital, volunteering to be Leader’s honorary guardians. We couldn’t bear to be away from Leader, the simple thought of leaving his side brings anxiety to my blood, and I believe it’s the same with the others. 

I sighed deeply, my mind wandering to what happened two nights ago, when our group faced this horrendous tragedy that not once in my life had I imagined happening. 

Who would’ve predicted that our Leader would be targeted, sold and used by the Yakuzas? Heck we are idols?! We live a world far from theirs! We work to entertain people, innocent, good hearted people. We had been trained to sing, dance and act, swoon the ladies from time to time, and have fun being the center of attention in front of cameras. We were not in any way associated with underground works, much less syndicates who do drugs and murder people. And yet, by some weird twist of fate, our paths crossed, and it hit Satoshi directly at the center.

How are we supposed to face him now? Knowing we failed to protect him. And how will he face us? After all that he had endured, we are certain trauma will be evident. The panic attacks before this tragedy were already horrible enough, how will he hold up after he gained consciousness and realized the worse things that was done to him? 

Will he still be our Satoshi? Will Arashi still have its Leader? 

My swarming thoughts were interrupted when Masaki touched my arm, a bunch of folded napkin on hand. I stared at him for a minute, trying to process his action. Only then did I realize that tears were rolling down my face. 

“It’s okay Sho-kun...” Masaki comforted. “We understand.”

I brought a hand to my face and wiped the annoying tears. “We have failed him… I had failed him.” 

“No Sho-kun… We all did...” Masaki forlornly replied. “But, Leader’s here now… We got him back… so… Let’s just try our best to help him this time… he fought for us Sho-kun, I know he did… Now he needs us.” 

Somehow, the way Aiba phrased that sentence lightened my burdened heart. Even if it gave minimal comfort, the small amount of relief was welcoming. Jun’s face shows it too, his frown smoothening a tiny bit. 

The feeling of being useless and helpless in rescuing Satoshi is still fresh. We have apologized over and over again to Satoshi’s parents, bowed our heads low and begged for forgiveness. We cried hard when his family warmly hugged us and told us that none of these are our faults. That they blame no one for what happened except for those vile men undergoing interrogation with the Police. 

Maybe they are right, even Johnny and our managers said the same thing, that we are not at fault. Still, the nagging feeling that everything happened under our noses is a bleeding cut too deep to heal so soon. But with Masaki’s words, maybe being ‘just here’ is enough for now. I guess we really just do what we can, and right now staying close to Satoshi at all cost is what we can do. 

“Hello?” Jun answered his ringing phone. “We’re coming.” He quickly dismissed and swiped the table clean of the packed lunch we bought for Nino.

“Leader’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and for reading. ^_^


End file.
